RotG: The Water Guardian Debuts
by writergirl142
Summary: Our world is threatened. The guardians will not only need Jack Frost, but three other spirits as well: Casey Aqua, the water spirit, Narain Hart, the wolf spirit and Windsong, the music spirit. How will things turn out with these four powerful spirits fighting the evil of Pitch? *Sequel in Progress*
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians: The Water Guardian Debuts

Chapter 1: Casey Aqua

_My name is Casey Aqua. _

_How do I know that?_

_Well, the Moon told me so. _

_But that was all he ever really told me._

_And that was a long time ago._

On the coast of a pond in the year 1797, a young girl sat, her arms folded over her knees which were pulled to her chest. She stared out across the surface of the pond, a dark blue staff sitting close to her. She sighed and pushed her jet black hair out of her pale face, her sapphire eyes shining sadly. She looked down at her chest. The fatal wound was still there, mocking her about the fact that though it had been fatal, the young fourteen year old girl was still here. Granted, things had changed.

The young girl, when she was alive, had been known as the little fourteen year old sweetheart Cassandra Katherine, AKA Casey, the only daughter of an ailing mother whose father had left them ten years ago. Casey never did anything for herself. Everything she did was only ever for her mother, Nicole Katherine. The poor woman had fallen ill when Casey was only ten and had been ill for so long that caring for her was all Casey could ever be seen doing.

Then one tragic day, Nicole's illness won and took her life. Needless to say, Casey was devastated. Not wanting to face the people who had helped her in whatever way they could, Casey ran and began to live on her own. Of course, sadly, even that failed to work out for the young girl. One day, as Casey was out trying to find something to eat, a band of bandits came and, after a hard struggle, stabbed the poor girl in the chest and ran away, leaving Casey bleeding out beside a frozen pond, her crimson blood staining the snow around her.

Next thing Casey knew, she was waking up perfectly fine. Her chest was still injured but a voice told her that the wound would heal in due time. That was when Casey learned that she had died, but had been brought back and was now the spirit of the water which was Casey's favorite element. Casey had also been given a staff that held all of her power.

Now, Casey sat beside the very frozen pond that she had died at, contemplating what she had done to deserve this. You see, once she had woken up, all she knew was what her personality was, that she had died and been brought back as a spirit, and what her first name was. She couldn't remember who she had been before waking up and that disturbed her quite a bit. The voice said that from now on, she would be known as Casey Aqua, the water spirit.

Casey's head shot up as she heard the sound of cracking twigs. Coming out of the forest were three children, all of who were older then Casey herself. Casey, happy that someone seemed to have noticed her absence, tried to get their attention, but was horrified to discover that the teenagers couldn't see or hear her. That was when Casey discovered that she wasn't even alive really anymore.

Casey spent the next five years getting adjusted to her new powers. She figured out that with the help of the staff she had been left by who knew who, she could control water in nearly all its forms, save ice and snow. She could also breathe underwater quite easily as well as glide on underwater currents. Needless to say, despite the conditions that made her a water spirit, Casey grew to love her powers.

In 1802, Casey met a girl who was also a spirit, but a spirit of nature. Due to her connection with nature, she could see Casey as clearly as the fourteen year old had been before her death. It was on a full moon night when the moon was at its absolute brightest.

"Who are you?" she asked. She wasn't entirely sure that the older girl could see or hear her, but Casey felt there was no harm in checking and seeing.

"My name is Narain, spirit of nature." she answered. "Who are you?"

Casey held out a hand, switching her staff to the opposite hand in order to do so. "I'm Casey Aqua, water spirit."

Narain raised an eyebrow. "Water spirit huh?" she questioned. "Care to give me a little demonstration?" Casey looked at Narain and, smiling, nodded.

"Sure." she said. She turned towards the currently frozen pond. Jack Frost had been by and yet again, Casey had missed the mischievous boy. She wanted to see him so that she could talk to him, but for the last five years had always missed him when he came bringing ice and snow. Casey closed her eyes and raised her staff over the pond, the full moon filling her with strength. Jerking the staff upwards, the water burst from the ice and began to take all sorts of shapes, all of which flew around Casey but avoiding Narain. After several minutes of just making shapes, Casey released her control and allowed the water to fall back into the pond, though most of it just spread over the surface of the ice.

She collapsed backwards onto the ground and smiled up at Narain. "Well?" she questioned, gesturing out with one hand.

Narain shrugged. "Not bad." she answered. "But watch what I can do." Narain turned towards the forest and raised her arms. Immediately it seemed that the entire forest was bending to Narain's will. Casey gaped at the spectacle and then smiled up at Narain.

"That's amazing." she said. Narain's arms dropped and she sat down next to Casey, shrugging.

"It is nice." she said, then she turned and looked at Casey. Her eyes wandered to the still visible chest wound over Casey's heart. "So let me guess: Someone managed to kill you and you were reborn as the spirit of water, am I right?"

Casey nodded sadly. "I really don't remember the details. All I know is that I died in 1797, I'm fourteen years old, that my first name is Casey and what my personality was before I died. Anything more than that is a big blank." Casey set her staff on the snow-covered ground next to her and brought her knees up to her chest, folding her arms over them and resting her chin on her arms. "Really sad to be honest. I'd like to know who I was before I became Casey Aqua, but Casey Aqua is all I know."

Narain nodded. "I wish I could tell you I relate perfectly, but unfortunately, I can't. See, even though I too died before I was made the nature spirit, I can remember everything about who I was when I was alive. I can't relate to be honest." She half smiled at Casey, her jade green eyes shining sympathetically at her as the older girl ran a hand through her messy blood red hair.

Casey shrugged. "I'm learning to live with it to be completely honest." Narain chuckled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new and improved Chapter 2. I fixed it so you guys can see how Casey met Windsong. It also serves the purpose of the ultimate goal of achieving that adorable scene between Jack and Jamie in the movie. Casey will get her own believer, i just havent figured her part out that fully. I will say that i will write both the scene between Jack and Jamie and the scene that will happen between Casey and her believer. Just, i ask for your patience.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Jack Frost and Windsong

Casey and Narain kept in touch for the next three years. It was pretty easy since Narain lived in the forest that surrounded Casey's main living arrangement, the pond. Then, Jack Frost came around and this time, Casey managed to catch him for the first time since she had become the water spirit. Casey was sitting on the edge of her pond just making shapes with the water when a breath of biting cold air found its way down her shirt. She smiled knowingly. "About time you turned up, Frostbite." she said, knowing that only Jack could send cold air down her shirt like that.

"You always know it's me?" he asked, coming and taking a seat next to her. He looked at her, his icy blue eyes making contact with Casey's sapphire ones.

Casey grinned at him. "Of course I do." she answered. Jack smirked, trying to hold back a round of giggles.

"Yet you've never caught me?!" he exclaimed.

Casey rolled her eyes, but continued smiling. "I've never actually tried that hard." she answered. "I've only been the spirit of the water for eight years. I'm still adjusting to it."

"Don't worry. After a hundred years or so, you'll have adjusted well enough that you'll be able to use your powers without thinking." Jack convinced. Casey raised an eyebrow at the winter spirit but shrugged, shaking her head.

"You're really something else, Jacky." she said. Jack frowned.

"Okay, never call me Jacky again." he commanded. "It sounds too weird."

Casey smirked and then burst out laughing. "You seriously don't like that?" she asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. "But it's absolutely adorable." she said, smiling widely when Jack looked at her in shock. She sighed. "Fine, I'll only call you that if I think you really deserve it."

Jack sighed. "Fair enough." He stood, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I better get going."

"But you just got here?" Casey whined, then slapped her hand over her mouth, a light blush creeping its way onto her pale cheeks. "Sorry." she said softly.

Jack chuckled and bent down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Tell you what, after I finish my business here I'll come back around and we'll have some fun, okay?" Casey looked up at him, her hand dropping from her mouth. She nodded numbly. Jack smiled and flew off. Casey let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The blush was still on her face, but it had become a deeper red.

Yes, Casey had a bit of a crush on the winter spirit. She loved Jack's snow white hair, his icy blue eyes and frankly everything about him. Plus, their elements went hand in hand. She could control water in all of its forms and he could control ice and snow. It was perfect!

* * *

Jack held true to his word. Every winter for the next fifteen years, Jack would spread ice and snow everywhere, and after he had completed his work, he would fly to Casey's pond and the two would play and have fun very much like regular children. Of course, there were occasions where Casey had to deliver rain when areas needed them but she was never gone too awful long.

However, in 1821, Jack stopped coming. Casey wasn't sure of the reasoning behind Jack's sudden disappearance, but that didn't make her feel any better about it. One day, after she'd brought rain to a little town called Wellington, when she returned to her pond, she felt a tingling in her ear. Peeking out of the water, she saw a figure shimmering in the darkness.

When she looked closer, she found that the figure was that of a woman. She had long white hair and, when she turned her head, twilight blue eyes. She was dressed in a light purple dress with dark blue star shapes around her waist, one on her collar and the last in her hair.

"That can't be the Tooth Fairy." Casey said softly.

The fairy figure took out a piece of parchment. "This should be the place." she said.

Casey shrugged and swam towards the woman. She poked her head out of the water. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

The woman seemed to be startled and she turned towards Casey. "I'm looking for a girl named Casey Aqua. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm Casey." Casey answered. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if something was troubling you." Windsong said.

Casey leaned against the shore as she stared up at the fairy. "And, why would you think that?"

"Well, it's kind of what I do. I fly around all over the world and comfort those in need. And, sometimes, I even play a song to herd their bad feelings away. Simply put, I'm kind of a guardian of dreams."

"Dreams? You mean like the Sandman?"

"Not exactly, I do protect dreams, but my true talents lie with my music."

Casey looked a little confused. "Music? And, what has this got to do with me?"

Windsong smiled. "My magic fountain picked up on your sadness, and it informed me that you were looking for a little company."

"How would you know that? Wait, did you say magic fountain?"

Windsong nodded. "The water in the fountain triggered your image in my reflection pool."

"Reflection pool?" she said, cleaning out her ear. "I think that's what made my ears buzz."

Now, it was Windsong's turn to look puzzled. "It's never done that before."

"You mentioned water, in which happens to be the basis of my abilities. I'm the spirit of the Water."

"Windsong, Guardian of Music," she said, dangling her feet next to Casey.

"You don't look like a guardian to me, no offense," Casey said rather softly.

"None taken. I really think that I'm a spirit like you, but Manny told me that I was a guardian when I first brought back as a spirit."

"Manny? Do you mean the Man in the Moon?" Casey said, looking up at the moon.

Windsong joined her as she looked up at her friend. "Yes. He made me what I am today."

Looking back at her, Casey said, "And how long ago from that?"

Windsong lifted her head to meet her eyes. "About 147 years ago."

"And, do you remember anything, from your past?"

"Yes. I remember my children."

"How old were they?"

"Thirteen. They were twins, so they had the same birthday."

"You must miss them."

A tear flowed down her face. "Yeah, I do."

Casey looked up at her sadly. "I'm sure you'll see them again someday."

"Manny did say that they were made into spirits as well." Windsong said. "I hope to see them soon."

"At least you remember who you were before." Casey said grudgingly. "All I have to go by is this scar on my chest." Casey pointed to the large bloodstain over her heart where the terrible scar was.

Windsong hissed in sympathy. "That looks painful."

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore." Casey said. "All it serves now is to remind me that I can't remember anything."

"Changing the subject," Windsong said. "What was making you so upset earlier?"

"A friend of mine promised he'd visit me every year after he'd done his job." Casey replied. "And he didn't show up."

"Maybe he's just real busy." Windsong said.

"Right, sure." Casey said sarcastically. "And I'm the Easter Kangaroo that brings eggs all over the world in one day."

Windsong chuckled a bit. "Well, give him time and I'm sure he'll come back. In the meantime, how would you feel about me coming around to keep you company?"

Casey raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You promise?"

Windsong nodded. "Of course."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Windsong."

"Hey," Windsong said. "We're friends now, so call me Song."

Casey nodded, smiling widely.

* * *

**So how was this new chapter? Hopefully good cause it took me a bit to figure out. I got alot of help from MistyLilyValley who wrote most of the bit where Windsong met Casey. I just added my own spring to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I actually have 9 chapters written total, but, you see, i wrote all those before i saw the movie tonite so they will just be lightly based on youtube clips and the trailers, so please bear with me! Since i already had this written, i couldnt really change it once i had seen the movie. Ive tried to do that before and i just ended up getting a massive headache from the millions of things i had to adjust.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: North Sends Tooth

Nicholas North, sometimes called Santa Claus, watched his globe with an intense look of seriousness on his face. His globe, which helped him keep track of who was naughty and who was nice, was now being covered in black tendrils. Pitch had returned. He turned and looked at his companions. Bunnymund, AKA the Easter Bunny, stepped closer.

"North, what's wrong, mate?" he asked. North looked at his old friend with a serious look of concern.

"Pitch is returning." he said finally.

Toothiana, AKA the Tooth Fairy, covered her mouth in shock. "But he has been gone for so long! Why come back now?"

North shrugged. "I honestly do not know, but I do know one thing: We'll need help."

"Who do you suggest?" Bunnymund asked.

"I already have three in mind." North said. "Bunny, I want you to bring me Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost!?" Bunnymund exclaimed. North raised an eyebrow at him and Bunnymund sighed. North handed him a sack.

"Jack may resist you so use this to get him here." North said. "Take my yetis." Bunnymund sighed but nodded. He walked out the door and disappeared. North turned to the Sandman. "Sandy, there is a girl who lives in the forest, a deer spirit named Narain. She has blood red hair and jade green eyes and appears about sixteen years old. Bring her here please."

Sandy nodded and disappeared in a cloud of dream sand.

North looked at Toothiana. "Tooth, in a pond near the forest where Narain resides, there is a fourteen year old girl with pale skin, black hair and blue eyes named Casey Aqua. She is a water spirit and lives in the pond beside that forest. Please go get her." Tooth nodded and flew off.

North looked through his naughty/nice book and, turning to the nice section, searched through until he found an old section from the 1700's. He flipped through and found Casey's picture with multiple nice markings beside it. Her date of birth was under her picture and, to North's sadness, so was her date of death.

North kept his eyes on only the girl. He felt bad that, like with Jack, he had done nothing to help her after the poor sweet girl who had never done anything wrong had died in the most brutal way and had been alone for over two hundred years. He remembered when Casey used to write him letters, asking him for nothing for herself, but whatever she thought would help out her mother. Then the girl's mother had succumbed to an illness, leaving Casey on her own. A few days later, Casey herself was killed by bandits while she was out finding herself food. Then Casey was made the spirit of water. He truly wished he could have been there for Casey.  
He bowed his head, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "I'm truly sorry, Casey." he muttered.

* * *

Casey glided on the underwater currents of her pond. Thanks to her, the pond was always clean so Casey never had to worry about not being able to see anything. She floated up to the surface and laid back on her back, taking in the sun. Or she would've been had being pale not been permanently part of her appearance. Before she managed to close her eyes, she saw a figure that appeared to be covered in feathers flying through the air towards her.

"Things just get weirder and weirder." she muttered. She tightened her grip on her staff and climbed out of the water as the mysterious figure landed in front of her. When Casey got a better look, she found that the figure was a woman covered in what looked like feathers.

"Casey Aqua?" she questioned. Casey leaned up against her staff.

"Depends on who's asking." she said, rather rudely, Casey recalled to herself. _I'm two hundred and twenty-nine years old. I can be rude if I want._

"I'm the Tooth Fairy." she answered.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"The Tooth Fairy" nodded. "I am very serious. I was sent to get you and bring you to the North Pole."

"What is Santa Claus there too?" Casey asked, slowly sitting by her pond, her legs dangling in the water.

"Yes, and he was the one who sent me." Tooth said. Casey snorted and Tooth sighed. _I should've brought the bag… This would've been much easier…_ "Please, come with me. North said you wouldn't fight me."

"He's delusional then." Casey said, purposely distracting herself by churning the water with her staff.

_She really adores that staff…_ Tooth thought, then grinned. _I would normally not resort to this, but Casey is being way too difficult._ When Casey was distracted, Tooth reached over and grabbed Casey's staff right out of her hand. Casey's head jerked back to look at her hands then up at Tooth.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Tooth took off into the air and flew away. Casey ran after her, unable to fly herself with her staff out of her hand. Tooth flew to a clearing a good distance away, opened a magic portal to the North Pole, and flew into it. She made sure it stayed open as Casey followed her in.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please let me know!**

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just went through something awful, so i need something positive to get my mind off it. Im sorry but right now, i wont tell you guys wat happened. Ill just say, i was freaking out. I kind of am still freaking out.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Guardians

Casey landed face down on the floor with a loud thump. Her clothes, which tended to be wet near constantly, squelched loudly as she pushed herself up.  
"There's little Casey." Casey looked up just in time to see a big man with white hair and a long white beard.

"No way. Santa Claus?" she questioned. The man nodded. Casey shook her head. "Where the heck am I?"

"The North Pole." North said. Casey stood up slowly, holding up her arms in surrender.

"No. No way. Uh no." she repeated, walking away. She turned back around, her right hand reaching behind her head and scratching it as she tried to rein in her confusion. She looked at Tooth. "Where's my staff?" she asked.

Tooth sighed and held Casey's staff out to her, which the water spirit snatched quickly.

"No one touches my staff." she muttered. Casey jumped when she suddenly felt a cool breeze behind her followed by a yell and a thump. She turned to see a large red bag laying on the floor. There was obviously something inside because the bag was moving. The loosely tied opening pulled open and out came a familiar face.

There, crawling out of the bag, icy blue eyes looking around in confusion, his snow white hair ruffled from the sack, was Jack Frost.

North laughed. "There he is! Jack Frost!"

Jack pulled himself from the sack and looked around in amazement. His eyes landed on North. "Santa?" At North's nod, a smile of amazement broke out on Jack's face. "Woah." He stood up and looked around.

North began speaking again. "I trust the yetis treated you well?"

Jack glared at North. "Yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

North smiled, clearly not detecting the level of sarcasm in Jack's voice. "Oh? Good. That was my idea." Jack rolled his eyes. It was then that, in a swirling vortex of golden sand, the Sandman returned, a body slung over his shoulder. Casey, looking closer, gasped when she thought she recognized the body.

"Is that Narain?" Casey asked, pointing at the body. Sandy looked back at the body, then back at Casey and nodded. "You knocked her out!?" Sandy nodded again. He laid Narain on the floor and mimed out his meeting with the deer spirit. "She fought you?" Casey asked, surprised that she could interpret what Sandy was trying to say. He nodded and Casey sighed. "I guess I'm not surprised. Narain doesn't exactly carry anything you could take that would lure her here like Tooth did with me."

"At least you didn't get the psycho who stuck you in a big bag." Jack said, then he did a double take at Casey. "Casey?!" He exclaimed. Casey looked at him, and crossed her arms, her staff hanging over her right arm.

"Yeah. Where have you been for the last one hundred and ninety-two years?" she questioned, her voice colder then Jack's cold temperature. He backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "I'm the winter spirit I got busy."

"You promised that after you finished your job, you'd come back to see me!" Casey snapped, stepping closer to the white haired boy, her dark blue eyes flaring with anger. She pointed the gem end of her staff at Jack, the gem itself beginning to glow a bright ocean blue. "My powers weren't need hardly at all!" Casey jabbed the staff in Jack's direction, but before she could do anything, she felt something grab the hood of her jacket and pull her away from Jack. Casey looked back and saw that North had picked her up and was pulling her away from Jack.

"Casey, please calm down." North begged, taking Casey's staff from her. Casey crossed her arms and looked away. "We have more important matters to discuss."

Meanwhile, Bunnymund was beginning to snap at Sandy for knocking out Narain. "I understand she's hard to handle sometimes but, really. knocking her out? How does that help anything!?" He turned away, his hands grabbing his ears and pulling them down in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tooth behind him.

"Bunny, like North just told Casey, we have more pressing matters to attend to then Sandy knocking out Narain or Jack not visiting Casey for over two hundred years." Bunnymund sighed and nodded.

Back with Casey and North, Casey had managed to put aside her anger at Jack long enough to discuss the important matters North had mentioned. However, Jack seemed intent on ticking everyone off at the moment. He was doing his own version of a head count.

"The Big Four all together." He said, walking around and freezing one of North's poor elves solid as he walked by it. "Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Kangaroo." He looked directly at Bunnymund as he said those last words and Casey slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"A what?" Bunnymund exclaimed. He walked close to Jack and glared down at the boy. "I'm a bunny." Jack just shrugged.

North sighed and turned his attention towards his enormous globe. "Trouble is coming." he said, which got the attention of the arguing winter spirit and bunny. "Fear itself has escaped."

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"The Nightmare King, Pitch. All he wants is to bring fear to every corner of the world." North explained.

"But why get me, Casey and Narain here?" Jack asked.

"Each of you has something very special inside." North replied. Casey nodded slowly but Jack had other things to say.

"Something special?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in disbelief. "How can we have something special? You guys have ignored me for three hundred years and Casey for two hundred fifteen! Why should we listen to you guys?!"

Casey sighed and looked at North. "Listen, I'm sorry but Jack does have a point." She glared at Jack. "No matter how rudely he said it." She looked back at North. "How can we have something special?"

"You three care about the children more than anybody can fathom." North answered. "And you, Jack and Casey, you two make the children happy even though no one can see you." Casey nodded in agreement.

Jack still scowled. "What do you want from us?" he asked.

"We need you to become Guardians and help us defeat Pitch." Tooth explained.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Casey asked. "What use could we be to you guys?"

Jack sighed and tightened his grip on his staff. He started walking around again. "Okay, seriously, you don't want me." he said. "You're all hard work and deadlines." He jumped onto North's small table, grabbing his staff with both hands and sitting down, his right foot on his staff. "And I'm snowballs and fun times." He shook his head. "I'm not a guardian."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Neither am I. I'm water slides and pool time."

"Jack, Casey," Tooth said. "I don't think you two understand what we do here." She flew closer to North's enormous globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"And good or bad," North said, walking closer. "Naughty or nice. We protect them."

Jack smirked a little. "Oh no!" He then looked at the Guardians. "No offense."

Bunnymund glared at Jack. "How is that not offensive?" Jack started walking away. "I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" He started scratching his ear with his hind leg.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back towards them. "Uh you ever hear of a snow day?" he asked. "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" Bunnymund questioned. At those words, both Jack and Casey hung their heads. He was right.

Tooth gasped and glared at Bunnymund. "Bunny, enough."

"No." Casey said, looking up again. "Kangaroo's right." She couldn't believe she had called Bunnymund a kangaroo just as Jack had.

"The what?" Bunnymund exclaimed. "What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." He walked close to Jack and Casey. Jack glared at the bunny.

"If you're not a kangaroo," he began. "What are you?!"

"I'm a bunny." Bunnymund answered. "The Easter Bunny."

As Jack and Bunnymund glared at each other, Casey heard a soft groan and turned to see Narain waking up. "Narain!" She exclaimed and rain to the deer spirit's side. "Are you alright?"

Narain nodded slowly. "Fine, but where am I?"

"The North Pole with Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny." Casey answered. "They want us to be Guardians, apparently."

Narain just stared at Casey. "How long was I out?" She asked.

* * *

**Come on guys! Please review! I need to know if im doing any good! Please!**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm real bored right now so here is chapter 5. its short, but really in this chapter there's not much to tell**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Up

After discussing what was happening, North decided that a good night's sleep would do everyone a world of good. Casey, after being shown her room, was ready to collapse. The room North had given her reminded Casey very much of her pond home. Because she was the water spirit, everything was wet, and, as North had explained, would stay wet so that Casey herself would not dry out.

Casey laid down on the soft damp bed and immediately fell asleep. Soon, however, she was awoken by knocking. Opening her eyes, she found that the knocking was coming from her closed door. Even without it being open, the cold breeze seeping under the door told Casey who it was knocking on her door. She scowled and closed her eyes again.

"Go away, Jack." Casey snapped.

"Come on, Casey!" Jack whined. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Casey turned to her opposite side, determined not to speak to Jack. However, it seemed Jack was determined to speak with her. Casey heard another tapping and this time when she opened her eyes, she saw Jack looking through her window.

"Please, Casey," he begged. "Let me show you how sorry I am."

Casey sighed, got out of bed and opened her window, which Jack flew through. She closed her window and crossed her arms, staring with an eyebrow raised at the winter spirit. "Okay." she said. "Shoot."

Jack took a deep breath and began to speak. "I really am sorry I didn't keep my promise. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Casey's pale cheeks lit up with a pink blush again, but she forced her expression to remain annoyed. "Well, you did." she snapped, turning away.

Jack sighed and suddenly grabbed Casey from behind, holding her in his arms. Casey yelped.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "Put me down."

Jack shook his head. "Not until you forgive me." He forced a damp jacket, a damp pair of gloves and a damp pair of boots on Casey and flew her outside. He flew her high above North's place. "Well?"

Casey glared at Jack. "Jack, I can fly on my own you know."

"But you can't really fly in the snowy weather unless you want to freeze solid." Jack pointed out.

Casey gulped. Jack had a point. Casey's normal body temperature was seventy-seven degrees Fahrenheit. If she got too cold, she'd freeze solid and if she got too hot, she could evaporate into nothing. She looked around and found that the snow here at the Pole was absolutely beautiful. "This is amazing." she said.

Jack smiled, feeling he had won Casey's forgiveness. "I promise I won't leave you alone again."

Casey smiled and, to the winter spirit's surprise, Casey kissed Jack lightly on his lips. At Jack's shocked expression, Casey laughed. "I forgive you." she said. A furious blush crept onto Jack's pale face and he smiled widely at Casey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Narain was restless. Sandy knocking her out with his dream sand had made it nearly impossible for her to fall asleep. She had been lying in bed for the past few hours, but falling asleep proved to be a difficult thing to achieve. Getting up off her bed, she decided to pay Bunnymund a visit. No doubt he'd be able to help her fall asleep like he always did.

She quietly opened her door and crept down the hall to Bunnymund's room. Opening his door, she found him fast asleep, one ear standing straight up, the other lying across his face. Narain giggled and crept closer. She gently shook him and he snorted, waking up and groggily looking at her.

"Narain?" he asked. Narain nodded. He smiled and sat up, making room on his bed for her to sit next to him. She did and he pulled her close. "What's wrong?"  
Narain sighed. "Sandy knocking me out with his dream sand is what's wrong."

"Can't sleep huh?" Bunnymund asked. Narain shook her head. Bunnymund sighed and looked at Narain. "How bout you stay here with me until you fall asleep."

"What if the others find out?"

"They won't."

Narain sighed and nodded. Bunnymund pulled her closer and the two laid down. Narain wrapped her fingers into Bunnymund's fur as Bunnymund chuckled. She looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh just thinking of something that happened when you were asleep earlier between Jack Frost and Casey Aqua. Aqua was real ticked at Frost for leaving her alone for one hundred and ninety-two years after he promised that he'd always visit her." Narain laughed.

"Casey does like Jack a lot. That much was evident when they first met." Narain said. "When he promised her that, I don't think there was ever a day when Casey wasn't smiling because she was looking forward to Jack seeing her. That was everyday for fifteen years after they met." Narain sighed. "Then, in 1820, Jack didn't show. Casey was heartbroken."

"Well, at least you know I'll never leave you." Bunnymund said and nuzzled his face into Narain's neck, causing the deer spirit to giggle.

* * *

**once again, i ask you to please please review!**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 OC Casey

Name: Cassandra Riverina "Casey" Aqua (Born as Cassandra Marie "Casey" Katherine)

Appearance: Messy jet black hair with bangs hanging over right eye and styled neck length, sapphire blue eyes, cerulean blue hoodie over black t-shirt, dark blue denim jean shorts, pale skinned, short and skinny for age, barefoot.

Weapons/Abilities: dark blue staff, power over water, she can breathe underwater and glide on underwater currents. She can also fly and make it rain.

Bio: Born on December 23, 1783, in the late eighteenth century, Casey lived with only her mother since her father had abandoned them when Casey was only four years old. Casey was born under the name, Cassandra "Casey" Marie Katherine. Casey and her mother, Nicole Katherine, were very happy together until Nicole became very ill when Casey was ten years old. Casey took care of her mother and spent every free moment she had caring for her mother, something her whole town admired her for. However, Nicole succumbed to her illness and passed away on December 26, 1797. Casey, not wanting to be a burden on her town, ran away and began living on her own. Sadly, a few days later, on December 30, 1797, Casey was attacked and killed by a band of bandits. Shortly after her death, Casey was revived and made the spirit of the water.

Upon becoming the water spirit, it didn't take Casey long to realize that no one could see or hear her at all. But since her powers could be seen when they were in use, Casey quickly became a legend to the people of the 19th and 20th centuries because of her powers. Casey also discovered that she had trouble remembering nearly everything about her human life. She remembered that her first name was Casey, that she had died, what kind of personality she had, and that she was 14 years old. Other than that, Casey could not remember anything about her human life.

In 1802, Casey met and befriended a deer spirit named Narain. Narain was very friendly and, unlike Casey, could remember her human life as she too had died and been revived as a spirit. Narain could also be seen by anybody, also unlike Casey. The two girls kept in touch for the next 3 years, which was easy since Narain's forest was very close to the pond that was Casey's permanent home when she wasn't doing her job.

8 years after her death and debut as the water spirit, Casey finally met Jack Frost. For the first 5 years after becoming the water spirit, Casey had been trying to catch Jack Frost so that she could talk to him. She had heard that Jack was like her, a boy who had died and been revived as the spirit of an element, only Jack could remember next to nothing about his past. She wanted to be friends with him, having also developed a crush on the older boy. In 1805, Casey finally caught Jack Frost. He was very nice to her and the two made a deal: Whenever Jack finished his job of bringing winter, he'd come back to see Casey.

As the water spirit, Casey can control the water with the help of her dark blue staff that has a lighter blue gem at the end. Casey can breathe underwater and glide on the underwater currents, as well as fly in the air and she can also cause light to heavy rain. All of these powers are connected and controlled by Casey's emotions. As the water spirit, Casey can't stand mild to extreme dryness or mild to extreme heat as both cause water to evaporate and thus would be the end of Casey's immortal life.

Both when she was human and as the water spirit, Casey was and is a very stubborn but also very kind kid. She does have a temper, but it usually hides the fact that Casey is really just a fragile and scared kid whose time came all too quickly. After her death, Casey took on something of a mischievous personality. In all honesty, all Casey truly wants is for someone to be able to see her and befriend her for who she truly is, not what she is able to do.

Her wish was granted on July 18, 2012, 215 years after she had died and became the water spirit. On that day, Casey met Samuel Sakimoto and Maria Gonzales, two teenagers who firmly believed in Casey's legend and so, could see her clearly because they believed in her. Like Casey had wished, the three became friends, Sam and Maria being friends with Casey for who she was not for her powers.

Friends: Narain (deer spirit), Jack Frost (winter spirit), Nicholas North "Santa Claus" (spirit of Christmas) Toothania "The Tooth Fairy" (teeth collector), The Sandman "Sandy" (dream bringer), Samuel "Sam" Sakimoto (human), Maria Gonzales (human), Windsong (music spirit)

Love Interest: Jack Frost (winter spirit)

Enemies: Pitch (the Nightmare King)


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter 6. It was chapter 10, till i made the adjustments to it. Hope it still works.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sugar Rush

The next day, Casey slowly snuck down to the kitchen. Jack was leading the way. The two were craving candy and Jack knew that North kept a stash of cookies and Bunnymund kept a stash of his best chocolates in the cabinets. It was all a matter of sneaking past North's yetis, which were fierce guards that always did exactly what North told them to do. Jack knew one of them because of all the times he had tried to bust into North's workshop. He had called it Phil and once Casey had found out about the name, she had started calling the yeti Phil as well. That wasn't saying that Phil was very happy about it. Casey was sure the yeti hated the name, but he just continued to allow the two spirits to call him that.

Jack led Casey down the hall that led straight to the kitchen. Casey licked her lips as she began to think about the sweet chocolates and delicious cookies and how delicious they would be once she and Jack managed to get their hands on them. In her thoughts, Casey accidentally smacked her lips loudly, causing Jack to look back at her and put a finger to his lips to hush her. Casey put a hand to her mouth, an action that the water spirit had found herself doing a lot of lately.

Jack peeked around the corner and straight into the kitchen. He saw no yetis or elves, not even the Guardians. All he saw was what he and Casey were after: North's cookies and Bunnymund's chocolates. The two covered their mouths as said mouths began to water with anticipation.

At Jack's signal, the two spirits began creeping their way towards the kitchen, making sure that their bare feet made as little noise as possible. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on their side because Jack and Casey easily made it into the kitchen without interference. They turned to their prize: the cookies and chocolates. Jack and Casey rubbed their hands together and immediately dug in.

Twenty minutes later, when North and Bunnymund came into the kitchen (After their own stashes) , they found Jack and Casey flying all over the place, whooping and hollering. A mixture of ice and water was covering the entire kitchen. North groaned and put a hand to his head while Bunnymund clenched his fists tightly.

"Frostbite!" he yelled. "Dripperina!" At the sound of the Australian rabbit's nicknames for them, Jack and Casey surprisingly stopped in midair and looked at Bunnymund. The Pooka had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Why are the two of you acting crazy!?"

"We ate some of North's cookies!" Jack yelled and began to fly around again.

"And Bunny's chocolates!" Casey exclaimed, turning upside down, laughing wildly. Small rain showers formed over Bunnymund's head, no doubt caused by the sugar-high controller of water. Bunnymund didn't want to think about what would happen if Jack froze the rain as it landed on him. These thoughts only annoyed the Pooka that much more.

"You ate my chocolates!?" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"And my cookies?!" North roared. The two Guardians crossed their arms as they watched Jack and Casey fly around the room.

The door to the kitchens opened again and Narain stuck her head in. She looked around and saw the mess that the kitchen had become. When she looked up and saw the flying winter and water spirits, she now saw why the place was a mess. Jack and Casey were sugar high. Narain had never actually seen Casey like this. (Neither had had much access to sugary sweets where they lived.)

"Narain," Narain looked up at North. "Could you go get Sandy please? We need to get these two under control and right now, I think Sandy's the only one who can handle it."

"Sure." Narain said, and she left. She didn't ask questions. (she was pretty sure at least Bunnymund would tell her later) She just did what North had asked of her. Walking around, Narain kept looking until she found Sandy.

The dream master was floating around, obviously unaware of the chaos Jack and Casey had been causing in the kitchen. He looked up when he heard Narain walking towards him. His dream sand floated above his head in a question mark shape, obviously directed at Narain.

"North sent me to come get you." Narain said. "Jack and Casey are going crazy in the kitchen and North wanted you in there for some reason." Sandy nodded and gave Narain a thumbs up, signaling that he had understood. He gestured for Narain to lead the way, and she did as she had been "told". She led him back to the kitchen where North and Bunnymund were still trying (and failing) to get Jack and Casey to calm down. The two spirits were still flying around the room, yelling with excitement and, Narain thought, pure craziness.

Sandy sighed inaudibly and floated upwards. First, he floated in front of Jack and with just a flick of his fingers, sprinkled some dream sand in Jack's face. The winter spirit's eyes immediately drooped and fell closed. Jack fell from the air, luckily right into North's arms. Golden dolphins took shape and began to swim around Jack's head as he slept. North chuckled and handed the sleeping 317-year-old over to Bunnymund.

"Take him to the guest room that's cold enough for him." North instructed. Bunnymund rolled his eyes but nodded and left, carrying Jack over his shoulder. As he went out the door, he looked over at Narain and cocked his head, indicating for her to follow him, which she did without hesitation.

Once Bunnymund, Jack and Narain were gone, North turned his attention back to Sandy. It appeared Casey had been aware enough that she had realized quickly what Sandy intended to do, because the water spirit flew around faster, intending to get away from Sandy. She flew towards the door and almost made it out if it hadn't've been for North stepping in front of the door. His huge body took up the entire doorway and Casey collided with the Russian man. She flew back and landed on the floor. But no sooner had she gotten back to her feet and turned to run away, that she ran straight into Sandy. He smiled and, like with Jack, flicked his fingers, sending dream sand directly into Casey's eyes.

As quickly as it had happened with Jack, Casey's eyes began to droop until she collapsed on the floor all together. Dream sand came out and took the form of orcas that, like with Jack's dolphins, swam around Casey's head. Sandy smiled again and looked up at North.

"Well, at least the twerps are out of our hair." Bunnymund said.

"Bunny, don't be mean!" Narain said, smiling lightly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her, chuckling nervously.

* * *

**So, was this chapter as funny as it was when it was chapter 10? Let me know please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im tryin to repost the chapters that fit in perfectly. So, here's what used to be chapter 11 but is now chapter 7**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Windsong Returns

The next day, a tall woman crept through North's home. She entered the kitchen as the Guardians and Narain were busy devouring their breakfast. Jack and Casey were nowhere to be found. As she stepped into the lighted kitchen, North, his blue eyes drifting up, smiled when he saw her.

"Windsong!" he exclaimed, catching the others by surprise. Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund and Narain turned and the older Guardians smiled when their eyes landed on the newcomer. They jumped from their seats and gathered round Windsong.

"Song, it's been way too long." Bunnymund said.

Windsong smiled widely. "It's really great to see you all again, but to be honest, I was hoping that Casey was here."

The older Guardians frowned. "Song, Casey and Jack went a little crazy yesterday." Tooth said.

"Crazy how?" Windsong asked.

"Crazy as in they got their hands on my chocolates and North's chocolate chip cookies and went completely bonkers." Bunnymund elaborated.

"Ah." Windsong said. "Sugar high?" The Guardians nodded. "And I'm guessing Sandy knocked them out?" More nods.

"They will not be happy when they wake up." North said.

"Nope." Windsong said. "They'll be in a sugar-induced type of hangover."

"That ought to be fun for them." Narain said, smiling. Windsong chuckled.

"It'll be interesting to see the little twerps being put in their place for swiping my chocolates." Bunny said. "I was saving those for something special."

"Like yourself?" Tooth asked. Bunny didn't answer, instead, turning away, avoiding eye contact with any of the others.

"So why are you here, Song?" North asked.

Windsong looked into his baby blue eyes. "Same reason as Narain, Jack and Casey: I was called."

"Narain, Jack and Casey were more 'kidnapped' then 'called'." Bunny said, smiling widely.

"Let me guess." Windsong said. "Bunny stuffed Jack in one of North's huge red bags. Tooth stole Casey's staff, her most prized possession, and lured her through a portal. And Sandy knocked Narain out with his dream sand." The older Guardians looked at Windsong in surprise. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh come on, you guys have known me since I first became what I am. You should know me better than that."

The older Guardians laughed.

"That is true." North said once he'd caught his breath.

They looked up when they heard two angry, tired and pain-filled voices say: "Would you guys stop all the noise?" Jack and Casey were standing, somewhat, in the doorway. They were actually leaning on each other for support.

"You guys are noisier than the heavy rain storms I cause." Casey continued.

"Casey?" Windsong said. "Is that you?" Said girl looked up at Windsong, her eyes squinting against the light as they looked over her old friend.

"Hey, Windsong." She said, not acting as excited as Windsong had been hoping she would. "It's been a while."

"Twenty years, I believe." Windsong said. "Sorry I haven't been there like I promised." Casey shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Compared to the hundred and ninety-two years this guy left me alone," she said, gesturing to Jack. "Twenty years is honestly nothing compared to that." Windsong smiled.

"Glad you aren't upset." Windsong said. Casey just waved an hand lazily.

"Maybe you two should be in bed." Tooth said. The two spirits looked up at her.

"If we could, trust us, that's where we'd be." Jack said.

"It's our fault we have these stupid sugar hangovers." Casey said. "We honestly think we shouldn't be allowed to sleep."

"Eh, it's not like you could really resist." Bunny said, stepping closer to Jack and Casey. "My chocolates are pretty amazing."

"As are my cookies." North said.

"And you two are still kids." Tooth said.

"Hey, I'm 317 years old!" Jack exclaimed.

"But physically, still seventeen years old," Narain said. "Still a kid. I'm sixteen, a kid, and Casey is fourteen, once again, a kid."

"Does it even matter anyway?" Casey asked. She let go of Jack, rubbing her eyes with her hands and walking towards Windsong. As soon as she was close enough, she pulled Windsong into a tight hug. The much taller woman hugged Casey tightly. "It's great to see you again, Song."

Windsong smiled. "It's great to see you again too, Casey." she said. "Still causing mischief?"

Casey looked up at her, glaring playfully. "Jack causes more mischief then I do. He does hold the number one record on North's naughty list."

"Did you forget, you're number two on that list?"

"No, I'm just pointing out that my mischief isn't quite as bad as Jack's."

"You rained out Easter in 1937!"

"Oh, right! I had forgotten. That's why he hates me."

"Wait a minute." Jack said. "You've been on Bunny's bad side longer then I have?" Casey nodded. Jack whistled in amazement. " That is hilarious."

"You did hear her say she rained out Easter, right?" Narain asked.

"I caused a major blizzard which cancelled Easter." Jack pointed out.

"Which is why I hate you more than Dripperina over there." Bunny said, gesturing to Casey, who had released Windsong from her death-grip hug.

"I feel special." she said.

Windsong chuckled. "Of course you do."

Tooth looked away as one of her mini fairies and nodded. She then turned back to her fellow Guardians. "I have to go. Things to do back at Tooth Palace."

When her friends waved bye, Tooth flew away, right out the window.

Windsong grinned. "She's still flying all over the place."

"Of course!" North exclaimed. "What else do you expect from Tooth!?"

A round of laughter came from everyone, even Casey and Jack, though the two clutched their heads afterwards, which only caused more laughter for the others. Jack and Casey left the room and stumbled back to the guest rooms they were given by North, anxious to get back to sleep.  
Unfortunately for them, the bliss of sleep was cut short when North burst into Jack's room and Narain burst into Casey's. Both had the same urgent news to tell the spirits of winter and water:

"Tooth Palace is under siege!"

That woke up the two real quick, their sugar-induced hangover forgotten in an instant.

* * *

**How was this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter 8!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Defend Tooth Palace!

North burst through the doors. "Let's go!"

"North," Jack started. "Wait, we're not going with you guys! There is no way we're climbing into some rickety, old-" Jack was cut short when the stable doors opened. "Sleigh?" To his and Casey's amazement, the sleigh that came out was anything but old and rickety. In fact, to them, it looked absolutely incredible. When it pulled to a stop in front of them, North looked at them both smugly.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Casey said as she and Jack climbed into the sleigh. Narain and Windsong climbed in after them, followed shortly by Sandy.

North climbed into the sleigh, grabbing the reigns and smirking. "Everyone loves the sleigh. He turned to see that Bunnymund had not climbed in like everyone else. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." Bunnymund said as he nudged the side of the sleigh with his foot. "And it's, uh, it's safer." He started to walk away when North grabbed him and forced him into the sleigh.

"Ah, get in!" North exclaimed once he'd pulled Bunnymund in. "Buckle up!"

"Woah, woah, where are the bloody seat belts!?" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Ha!" North laughed. "That was just expression! Are we ready?" He directed that question at a yeti who was still making some adjustments to the sleigh. The yeti shook his hands wildly, making protests in yetish. North snapped the reigns and the sleigh began to drive off. Bunnymund instantly panicked and in trying to hold on tight, his claws scrapped the surface of the wood. Both Jack and Casey laughed at him, while Narain just looked at him sympathetically.

Jack and Casey laughed wildly as Bunnymund held on for dear life. Sandy threw his hands in the air, a smile on his face. The sleigh began going around in loop de loops and North once again turned back to his companions. "I hope you like the loop de loops!" he exclaimed.

Bunnymund gulped as his lunch threatened to come back up. "I hope you like carrots!"

Jack and Casey laughed again. Casey looked at Jack, who looked back, smiling widely. They soon shot out of an opening and Jack and Casey once again yelled out in excitement. Casey and Jack smirked as they saw Bunnymund go absolutely pale, even for a Pooka of his stature. He was purposely avoiding looking over the side of the sleigh, opting to struggle with keeping his lunch where it belonged.

Jack and Casey looked at each other and smiled mischievously and Jack jumped onto the back end of the sleigh. "Hey Bunny," he said and the Pooka looked up at him. "Check out this view- woah!" And Jack allowed the wind to pull him from the sleigh. Bunnymund immediately panicked.

"North!" he shouted and struggled to look over the edge. When he did, he saw Jack laying casually on one of the sleigh's runners, smiling up at him. Casey burst out laughing, almost joining Jack down there.

"Aw." Jack said. "You do care."

Bunnymund glared at him. "Oh, rack off, you bloody show pony!" he yelled, which only succeeded in making the two spirits laugh harder. Narain put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her. Windsong half glared and half smiled at Jack and Casey.

"That was not nice, you two?"

Casey shrugged as Jack flew back up into the sleigh. "So what?" she said. "It was funny." Bunnymund glared hard at her and Jack.

"Hold on everyone!" North called out. "I know a shortcut!" He took out a snow globe.

Bunnymund sank down deeper in the sleigh. "Oh spirits, I knew I should've taken the tunnels!"

North grinned. "I say 'Tooth Palace' " He whispered to the snow globe and threw it. The moment it was a certain distance from the sleigh, a huge portal opened up which the sleigh traveled through. Immediately, they saw black sandy horse shapes chasing Tooth's mini fairies.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Casey called out. When a Nightmare grabbed another fairy, Jack flew up from the sleigh, grabbed the fairy from the black horse and landed back in the sleigh.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" he asked. Casey looked over at Jack and saw that this mini fairy was a little different than the others. Instead of a blue feather on the top of her head, she had a gold one, almost appearing to be a miniature version of Tooth. The little fairy, now dubbed "Baby Tooth" by Jack, nodded at him and the white-haired boy smiled.

They flew through the mountains that dotted the area, nightmares after them. Suddenly, North handed Jack the reigns.

"Here." he said. "Take over." Jack grabbed the reigns as North jumped on top of the front area and slashed the nightmare in front of them. A few tooth capsules fell onto the sleigh and Bunnymund picked one up.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunnymund yelled, looking at Sandy, who was fingering something that gave him a concerned look on his face. In his fingers was black sand. Windsong looked too and her expression was almost as concerned as Sandy's.

"Is it who I think it is?" Windsong asked, but she never got an answer.

"Jack, look out!" North yelled. Jack looked back at what he was doing in time to pull the reigns and prevent the sleigh from crashing. The sleigh landed on one of the platforms in Tooth Palace. The three Guardians and three spirits looked up and saw Tooth fluttering around in a panic. "Tooth!" North called out. "Are you alright?!" And the Guardians hurried up to her.

"They took my fairies!" she exclaimed. "And the teeth, all of them! Everything is gone! Everything." And she slowly kneeled down as North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Windsong gathered round her.

Jack and Casey looked up from their position on a lower platform. Baby Tooth, the fairy Jack had rescued, flew out from inside Jack's hood and up to Tooth. She smiled widely as she held Baby Tooth in her hands.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "One of you is alright."

"I have to say." A voice echoed. "This is very, very exciting. The Big Four all in one place."

The Guardians and the four spirits stood battle ready, looking for the source of the voice. They all looked up and saw a tall man with grey skin and slicked back black hair above them. Pitch grinned down at them.

"I'm a little star struck." he continued. He looked at North. "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" North stomped a foot angrily at how easily Pitch had tricked them.

Tooth flew up at him, angrily searching for him when the Nightmare King vanished. "Pitch!" she yelled. "You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies-"

"Or what?" Pitch taunted, appearing on another platform. "You'll leave a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked, pointing his sword at Pitch.

Pitch glared at him. "Maybe I want what you have: to be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunnymund yelled.

Pitch vanished again and reappeared under the Guardians and Windsong. "Go suck an egg, rabbit." And he vanished again. From behind where Jack and Casey had been standing, both with their staffs battle ready, they heard, "Hang on. Is that Jack Frost and Casey Aqua?" He laughed eerily. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Casey answered, both her and Jack looking around nervously for Pitch. They jumped when they finally found him behind them.

"Oh good." Pitch said. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore the both of you, but you must be used to that by now."

Jack and Casey's resolve faltered a little.

"Pitch!" Bunnymund yelled and he darted forward after Pitch. "Come back here!" But Pitch vanished. When he reappeared, Tooth flew as fast as she could to attack him, but her path was blocked by a nightmare. The nightmare began raging out of control, only brought down when Pitch managed to calm it.

"Woah, easy!" he yelled. He held out a handful of black sand. "Look familiar Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They can smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Bunnymund asked as Tooth handed him his boomerang. "No one's been afraid of you since the dark ages!"

"Oh, the dark ages." Pitch said with a smile on his face. "Everyone frightened, miserable. Such happy times for me, all the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream.

'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of'. 'There's no such thing as the Boogeyman'. Well that's all about to change."

The Guardians, Windsong, Narain, Jack and Casey looked around as Tooth Palace began to crumble around them.

"It's happening already." Pitch taunted.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing, but to a child." Pitch continued.

"What's going on?"Casey asked, both her and Jack looking at the Guardians in confusion.

"They," Tooth stuttered. "They don't believe in me anymore."

"Didn't they tell you Jack and Casey," Pitch asked an evil grin on his face. "It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch: If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hope and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little so do they. No Christmas or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness and me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

Suddenly, Bunnymund's boomerang flew at him and Pitch bent out of the way. Pitch grabbed onto his nightmare and dived down, followed not long after by the Guardians, Windsong and Narain. A few seconds later, Jack and Casey followed too. Bunnymund threw egg bombs, all of which missed. They landed on the ground and discovered that Pitch had vanished.

"He's gone." North said.

* * *

**How was this?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally got the next chapter done!**

**Oh, my dad got the Rise of the Guardians DVD and bluray last night so hopefully now updates will be quicker, as long as i'm not stuck doing chores. When we watched the movie, it was my little brother's first time seeing it and my fifth time. My bro loves it!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Teeth Collecting

After they had managed to calm themselves over Pitch's disappearance, the Guardians, mainly North and Bunnymund, began discussing what they were going to do now. Tooth had flown to a spot by herself and was looking at a teeth capsule in her hands with such a sad expression. Jack, Casey, Windsong and Narain walked over to her and sat down around her. Narain put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about the fairies." she said. Tooth perked up a little.

"You all should've seen them." she said. "They put up such a fight."

Baby Tooth fluttered around the four spirits.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Casey asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted." Windsong answered before Tooth. "It's the memories inside them." To prove her point, she held out one of the teeth capsules that held the teeth inside.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack." Tooth answered. "They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth fluttered her wings and began floating above the small pool towards a picture on the wall. Windsong floated after her with Jack, Casey and Narain walking behind them, Jack freezing the water with every step he took. Narain followed Jack's ice trail slowly and carefully. Casey's bare feet floated on the water's surface. When Tooth and Windsong stopped, so did the younger spirits. Tooth continued talking. "My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here." She turned and looked at Jack and Casey. "Even the two of yours."

"Wait, our memories?" Casey asked.

"From when the two of you were young." Tooth replied. "From before you became Jack Frost and Casey Aqua."

Jack shook his head, both he and Casey looking very confused.. "But," he started. "We weren't anybody before we were Jack Frost and Casey Aqua." Casey nodded in agreement.

"Of course you were." Windsong said.

"We were all somebody before we were chosen." Narain interjected.

"We had no idea, I mean I guess we just assumed-" Casey stammered.

"You mean, we had a life before this," Jack questioned. "With a home, and- and a family!?"

Tooth looked at the two of them curiously. "You really don't remember?"

"All these years," Casey muttered. "And the answers were right here."

"If we find our memories, then we'll know why we're here." Jack said as he and Casey leapt into the air. "You have to show us!"

"I - I can't." Tooth replied sadly. "Pitch has them."

Casey and Jack turned around and landed on a large ledge. "Then we have to get them back!" Jack yelled, pointing his staff towards Tooth. Tooth was about to say something when something else grabbed her attention. Looking down, she saw that some of her feathers had clipped off and had landed on the ground.

"Oh no." she muttered as her fellow Guardians and the spirits looked at her with concern. "The children." They turned to the large picture and saw that it was fading. "We're too late."

"No!" North suddenly shouted. "No! No such thing as too late!" He got a thoughtful look on his face, then, with a shout of "IDEA!" and a jerk of his sword (which nearly hit Bunnymund), he said, "We will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth questioned.

North continued. "We get teeth, children keep believing in you!." As he said the last word, he pointed to Tooth. Tooth didn't seem convinced.

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids-" North cut Tooth off.

"Give me break." he said waving a hand nonchalantly. "Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunnymund interjected, smiling smugly.

Tooth grinned as she understood the point the Russian and Aussie were making.

North turned to Jack and Casey. "And Jack, Casey, if you help us, we will get you your memories."

Jack and Casey looked at the others and saw Sandy giving North two thumbs up. Tooth smiled even more. Jack and Casey shared a look, then, both smiling, looked back at North.

"We're in." Casey said.

* * *

Not long later, all of them were off collecting teeth. Most of them were leaping and running across the roofs of houses, while the rest flew.

"Hop to it, rabbit!" Jack yelled as Bunnymund and Narain bounded across the rooftops. He and Casey were flying alongside them. "How are we keeping ahead?!"

"Yeah, right." Bunnymund yelled. "Look, I tell you to stay out of my way, but really, what's the point, cause you won't be able to keep up anyway!"

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail!?" Casey shouted.

"Oh trust me, you two," Narain said. "You don't want to race a rabbit."

"How about a team up then?" Jack shouted. Everyone readily agreed.

So, collecting the teeth became a team up race. Jack and Casey teamed up, Bunnymund and Narain teamed up, Windsong and Sandy were a team, and last North and Tooth teamed up. As they raced to collect the teeth, they ended up either sabotaging each other or stealing whatever teeth one team got.

Eventually, Tooth, Jack and Casey ended up at the house belonging to Jamie Bennett. As Tooth took Jamie's tooth, she smirked. "This was knocked out during a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could've happened. Jack?"

Jack, who was looking at a picture drawn by Jamie illustrating the event, chuckled and looked back at Tooth. "Kids huh?"

Tooth put a gold dollar under Jamie's pillow and fluttered up, hovering above Jamie's bed. "This was always the part I loved most." She said. "Seeing the kids. Why did I ever stop doing this."

"They're a little different up close, huh?" Casey questioned, thinking about a little girl she had grown fond of, who was about Jamie's age, named Maddy.

"Thanks for being here." Tooth said, putting a hand on each Jack and Casey's shoulders. "Both of you. I wish I'd known about your memories. I could've helped you."

"Yeah, well," Jack started, looking away. "Let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn."

The sound of grunting stopped them and they turned to see North struggling to squeeze through Jamie's bedroom window. "Here you are." He said as he finally squeezed through, followed by Windsong and Sandy. Tooth immediately shushed him, pointing to Jamie. The boy turned a little in his bed, but did not wake. "Oh!" North whispered then grinned at Tooth, Jack and Casey. "What gives, slowpokes? How are you feel, Toothy?"

"Believed in." she replied, flying in front of North.

North laughed softly. "That's good to hear."

"Oh I see how it is." Everyone in the room turned to see Narain and Bunnymund climbing out of one of Bunnymund's holes. "You're all teamed up to make sure me and Narain get last place." Everyone hushed him.

"Like me and Casey need help to beat a bunny!" Casey exclaimed softly as she and Jack pulled out their bag of teeth.

"Check it out, Peter Cottontail!" Jack said smugly.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunnymund questioned then held up his and Narain's bag, which was bigger than Jack and Casey's. "Now that's a bag of choppers."

"This is about Tooth." North interjected. "It's not about the competition. But if it was," He threw down his enormous bag. "I win!" he yelled and began cheering. He was stopped by a flashlight shining at them. Jamie had woken up.

* * *

**How was this?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I tried to portray it as best i could with the inclusion of Windsong, Narain and Casey, so i hope its good.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Facing Pitch, Sandy's Death

Jamie's brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he traced his eyes over the Guardians and the spirits.

"Santa Claus." he whispered and, as he named them, he shined his flashlight over every one of them. "The Easter Bunny? Sandman. Windsong, Narain." His eyes finally landed on Tooth. "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

Tooth chuckled nervously. "Surprise! We came."

"He can see us?!" Jack exclaimed hopefully.

Bunnymund looked at Jack and Casey sadly. "Most of us."

That was when Jack and Casey realized that Jamie's flashlight just passed over them. The young boy couldn't see them. Jack and Casey looked down, disheartened at the realization.

"Shh!" Tooth exclaimed "You guys, he's still awake!"

"Sandy, knock him out!" Bunnymund commanded.

Sandy nodded and pounded a fist into his hand, which got a look of confusion from Jamie.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "With the dream sand ya gumby!"

A low growling alerted them and they saw Jamie's dog standing and eyeing Bunnymund.

"No stop," Jamie ordered. "That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby, down!"

"Alright, nobody panic." Bunnymund said, slowly setting his bag of teeth down.

"That's a, um," Jack started. "That's a Greyhound. Do you know what Greyhounds do to rabbits?"

"Well it's a pretty safe bet it's never met a rabbit like me." Bunnymund said. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai chi and-"

Jack rolled his eyes and poked Jamie's alarm clock with the end of his staff, which set off the alarm, which in turn got Abby barking.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund exclaimed as Abby began chasing him around the room. Sandy conjured up a ball of dream sand and was trying to hit Abby with it. He finally threw it, but instead of hitting the dog, it hit Tooth. The ball bounced off the walls, hitting Bunnymund, then the dog, then Narain and Windsong, then North. When he collapsed on the bed, his weight sent Jamie flying through the air, where Sandy caught him and put him to sleep.

As they stared at their sleeping friends, Casey glared at Jack when all he said was "Whoops." As they watched their friends, Bunnymund's dream carrots took the candy canes from North's dream and started dancing with them. Jack jumped down from the dresser, laughing. "Oh man, I really wish I had a camera right now."

Casey slapped Jack's shoulder. "You just caused all this chaos and that's all you have to say?!" Jack just shrugged.

They heard a noise and looked out the window to see two of Pitch's nightmares fly by. Jack and Casey jumped out the window as Jack called out, "Sandy come on! We can find Pitch!" The three flew through the air after the nightmares until Jack nailed the last one and froze it solid.

"You got it!" Casey exclaimed as she and Jack leapt into the air onto the roof where they saw the nightmare. Jack smiled and looked around for Sandy.

"Sandy, did you see that!?" He poked the frozen nightmare with his staff. "Look at this thing." Neither he nor Casey noticed Pitch come up behind them.

"Frost? Aqua?" he said, causing Jack and Casey to spin around. They attacked, but the Nightmare King easily dodged and ended up on the roof above them. "You know, for a neutral party, you two spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight."

"You made it our fight when you stole those teeth!" Casey exclaimed.

"Teeth?" Pitch questioned. "Why do you care about the teeth?" He suddenly turned to see Sandy standing behind him, an annoyed look on his face. Pitch laughed. "Now this is who I'm looking for." Sandy began attacking with a fury of sand whips, which eventually knocked Pitch to the street below. Casey and Jack stood next to Sandy and grinned.

"Remind us not to get on your bad side." Jack said as the three floated through the air to the street, landing in front of Pitch.

Pitch began backing away. "You can't blame me for trying, Sandy!" he stammered. "You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated! It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams, so I'll tell you what," He stood and an evil look crossed his face. "You can have them back." Very soon Jack, Casey and Sandy were surrounded by nightmares.

"You take the ones on the left, we'll take the ones on the right?" Casey asked. Sandy just shrugged.

Pitch came up riding one of the nightmares. "Boo!" he exclaimed and the nightmares attacked.

Before Sandy, Jack and Casey even began fighting, North's sleigh crashed in above them. North, Bunnymund and Tooth were still half asleep and it wasn't until a bump jolted the sleigh did they wake up. Sandy grabbed the free hands of both Jack and Casey and lifted them into the air, a ploom of nightmares following them. Sandy let go of them and Jack and Casey immediately began to fight.

Bunnymund threw his boomerangs, North drew his swords and Tooth fought with what she had. Narain slashed at nightmares with her black sword and Windsong shot the nightmares with her arrows. Two nightmares came at Jack from either side and he just dropped, letting them collide. He lost his hold on his staff and free fell for a minute or two before he grabbed hold of it again and landed on one of the sleigh's wings. Casey soon landed on the other side. Bunnymund looked at Jack and grinned.

"You might wanna duck."

Jack looked behind him just in time to avoid getting hit in the head by one of Bunnymund's boomerangs. Bunnymund caught the boomerang, a grin present on his face.

Sandy, meanwhile, was fighting off Pitch's nightmares. Casey looked at North, then back at Sandy. "We gotta help Sandy!"

Windsong looked up just as Pitch conjured an arrow made of nightmare sand and shot it at Sandy. The arrow connected with Sandy's back, instantly stopping him in his tracks.

"No!" Windsong yelled and she, Casey and Jack took off into the air.

Pitch cackled. "Don't fight the fear little man!" And a few minutes later, Sandy was lost to the nightmare sand.

Windsong, Jack and Casey stopped a moment in the air, then charged forward. Windsong stopped a little ways away and strung her bow. She fired at Pitch as Jack and Casey flew forward, their staffs out in front of them. Pitch crushed Windsong's arrow like it was nothing and sent a wave of his sand at them, but before it engulfed them, at the edge of the wave, two lights flashed, one was light blue the other, dark blue. Jack and Casey sent a surge of energy through the sand simultaneously soaking it then freezing it before it shattered and it fell to the ground as snow. Pitch backed off, but as the Guardians and the two older spirits looked on, they saw Jack and Casey falling through the sky.

Windsong and Tooth took action, both of them flying towards the younger spirits. Tooth caught Jack in her arms and Windsong caught Casey and the two lowered them back onto the sleigh.

"Jack, Casey, how did you two do that?" Narain asked.

Jack and Casey looked at her and Windsong, confusion all over their faces. "We didn't even know we could." Jack replied as he and Casey shared a look.

"We'd better get back to the pole." Narain said, a sad expression on her face. "It looks like we have a Guardian to mourn."

The others nodded in reply, but no one looked more upset about what had happened to Sandy then Windsong.

Casey put a hand on Windsong's shoulder and, when the older girl turned to look at her, Casey saw tears shining in her twilight blue eyes. Casey forced herself to sit up and pulled Windsong into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly.. Windsong didn't say anything.

* * *

**Was this any good?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 11. This chapter was an idea by Narain's creator and i expanded on it. Hopefully, its pretty good.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Narain and Casey's Homes, Threatened

Back at the pole, the Guardians mourned the loss of their friend. Windsong looked as Tooth put a candle on Sandy's picture on the floor. The Guardians, Windsong and Narain stood together, their expressions sad. Jack had disappeared to some other part of North's workshop almost as soon as they had returned and Casey wasn't sure what to do.

Windsong had actually disappeared not long after Sandy had been… Well, Casey didn't want to think about what had happened to the Guardian of Dreams. When Windsong had finally returned, Casey had hugged her as tight as possible. Casey knew that Windsong had special feelings for Sandy and losing him was possibly harder on her then it had been on the rest of them.

After the mourning, Windsong and Casey walked to where Jack had disappeared to, where they found North trying to comfort the winter spirit. A frosted picture of Sandy was on the window, no doubt caused by Jack.

"Are you alright?" North asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered, then clenched his fists. "I just wish I could've done something."

"Done something?" North repeated. "Jack, you and Casey stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

"But Sandy-"

"Would be proud of what you did."

Jack still didn't look convinced. He pulled his hood more over his head. He looked over at Windsong. "You okay?"

Windsong nodded and flew over to Jack. "You don't have to carry this on your own."

Jack didn't reply. Windsong looked over at Casey and gestured for her to come help. Instead of calmly walking over to Jack, she flew forward as fast as possible and threw her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. Thankfully, that seemed to brighten Jack's spirits just a bit. He stood up, pushing his hood off his head. North spoke again.

"I don't know who you and Casey were in your past lives, but in this life, you are Guardians." he said.

"How can we know who we are," Casey asked. "Until we find out who we were?"

"You will." Narain said as she walked into the room. "Trust me." Jack and Casey smiled.

As Jack, Casey, Narain and Windsong walked out of the room, Casey suddenly felt dizzy. She put her free hand to her forehead as the wave of dizziness washed over her. Jack turned just in time to catch Casey when she pitched forward. He put a hand to her forehead and pulled it back quickly. "She's burning up!" He exclaimed. He put his hand back on Casey's forehead and Casey leaned into the touch. "This has never happened."

"We should go check her pond." Narain said. "She's connected to her pond like I am to my forest. Maybe something happened."

North walked up along with Bunnymund. "We should go see." North said. "Jack, you and Windsong stay here and keep an eye on Casey." Jack nodded. "Bunny, you, me, Tooth and Narain will go to Casey's pond to see what is wrong." Jack and Windsong took Casey to the room she was staying in and laid her down.

Meanwhile, North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Narain got to North's sleigh and soon arrived at the forest where both Narain and Casey resided. They were absolutely shocked when they laid their eyes on Casey's pond. There was not a single clear spot in it. The whole pond was completely polluted.

"This has to be why Casey is so sick." Tooth said. "This is-" She stopped when she saw Narain wasn't looking at Casey's pond anymore. Instead, the forest spirit was turned, looking at her forest which, Tooth was shocked to see, was completely cut down. Not a single tree had survived whatever onslaught had occurred. Every tree had been either cut or burned, some of the stumps still smoldering.

Narain bent down next to a stump and her hand caressed it gently. "Humans did this." Tears came to her eyes. "I can't fix it!" Suddenly, Narain bent forward in pain.

"Narain!" Bunnymund exclaimed and rushed to her side as she collapsed. Suddenly, Narain began fading, much like tree leaves when they fall. Bunnymund got an extremely serious look on his face. "She's dying. We have to do something."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tooth asked.

Bunnymund thought a moment, then a smile broke out on his face. "I have an idea." He tapped the ground with his foot and jumped into the hole, followed by the other two Guardians. When they had arrived, Bunnymund laid Narain beneath the roots of the large tree in the Warren. Immediately, a change was seen and Narain began to heal. Within several minutes, Narain was completely recovered. She slowly sat up and looked at Bunnymund. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "Now let's help Casey." They went back to Casey's pond and Narain pushed some of the pollution from Casey's pond leaving part of it clean. "She won't be completely recovered, but she'll have some strength back, enough to fight Pitch at least."

"We must be getting back." North said. And, with another tap of Bunnymund's foot, they arrived back at North's. Narain immediately ran to Casey's room where she found the water spirit sitting up in bed, leaning against Jack's chest as Windsong stood beside them. When she saw Narain, she smiled.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this?" she said.

Narain smiled. "Like I was going to let anything hurt either of us." She got a serious look on her face. "I'm sure Pitch is the reason our homes are gone."

"Gone?" Jack asked.

"My forest has been completely destroyed and Casey's pond is polluted." Narain explained. "Possibly beyond even Casey's skill to purify."

"That is bad." Casey muttered. Then she clenched her fists. "First, Pitch kills Sandy, now he's left you and me without homes. He is going to pay."

Jack squeezed Casey's arm. Windsong nodded. "Agreed." She said.

"Then let's take him down." Bunnymund said.

"Once and for all." North said.

* * *

**How was this?**

And seriously, guys, if any of you havent read MistyLilyValley's RotG fic, you seriously need to. I've been reading it since day 1 and believe me, it's amazing. It tells you guys what Windsong was doing during most areas in the story. So, please read it.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the chapter i've been waiting forever to write! I absolutely adore Sophie and i couldnt wait for this part!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Preparing for Easter

When they all gathered in the globe room, they found that the lights representing the children all over the world who believed in the Guardians were flickering, most going out completely.  
"They're going out faster." Tooth said.  
"It's fear." Jack said as he and Casey floated up to the globe. "It's tipped the balance."  
There was silence, as no one knew what to say. That is, until Bunnymund spoke.  
"Hey, buck up, ya sad sacks." He said, jumping up onto the control panel. "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those lights flickering again."  
North grinned and soon enough he led the others to the lift which took them down. "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to admit, this time Easter is more important than Christmas."  
Bunnymund looked around in shock. "Did everyone hear that?"  
"Everyone to the sleigh!" North exclaimed.  
Bunnymund got in front of North. "Oh, no, North. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." He tapped the ground. North looked down and said something in Russian before a giant tunnel opened underneath them. Bunnymund and Narain jumped in after them, soon getting ahead of the others. Jack and Casey acted like they were surfing the tunnel while the rest of the group tumbled and spun as they descended.  
Soon enough, the tunnel's end appeared and everyone except Jack and Casey tumbled up.  
North chuckled. "Buckle up." He said from where he was lying on his back, holding up a single finger and sat up. "Is very funny."  
Bunnymund chuckled. "Welcome to the Warren." He said, his giant sentient eggs standing behind him, their revolving faces spun to smiling expressions. Then his face got serious, his ears and nose twitched and he was looking in the direction of one of his caverns. "Something's up." he said. And that's when they heard it: A high pitched screaming.  
Thinking it was somehow Pitch's nightmares again, the Guardians and spirits stood at the ready, each one prepared to fight. Even the two yetis who had came along were ready to fight. As the screaming grew nearer, they all shouted and rushed forward, only to stop when they realized the screams weren't due to a nightmare. It was a little girl, about two-years-old with messy blonde hair that fell in front of her right eye.  
"Sophie?" Jack questioned, just as confused as everyone else to how the youngest Bennett child had gotten here. Sophie was Jamie's little sister and was quite a playful little girl. They all relaxed, quickly smiling and hiding whatever they had previously had out in order to fight.  
Sophie looked at them for a moment then, seeing one of the elves who had also tagged along, she began chasing the elf, yelling, "ELF! ELF! ELF!"  
"What is she doing here?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, exasperatedly, looking at North.  
North suddenly began patting his coat. "Snow globe…" he muttered.  
"Somebody do something!" Bunnymund exclaimed.  
Jack and Casey raised their hands. "Hey, don't look at us. We're invisible, remember?"  
Sophie, meanwhile, had managed to catch the elf and was now dragging it across the ground by its bell hat. Tooth smiled. "Don't worry, Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan." She said as she posed in front of Sophie.  
Sophie gaped at her, her little feet turned inward, one on top of the other. "Pretty!" she said.  
Tooth smiled wider.. "Ooh! You know what I have something for you." She took out some teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them." Sophie's eyes widened and she screamed, running away, chasing little eggletts.  
Jack and Casey sighed. "Blood and gum?" Casey repeated to Tooth as she and Jack flew through the air, sitting on one of Bunnymund's monuments as Sophie chased the eggletts into the gap under it. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"  
North watched Sophie play. "We are very busy protecting children. We don't have time… For children?"  
"I have to agree with Jack and Casey on this one, guys." Windsong said as she started playing her pipes which got Sophie giggling.  
Jack made a snowflake which spun around his hand before he set it off into the air. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought."  
Sophie chased the snowflake which landed on Bunnymund's nose. His eyes sparkled blue and a chuckle slipped out.  
The next moment, all of them were set to help Bunnymund get Easter ready. Narain and Bunnymund stayed close to Sophie as she watched eggletts pop out of flowers. "We can do this." Narain said. "We can make Easter happen even with Pitch out there!"  
"He can't stop us!" Windsong exclaimed.  
Bunnymund looked at Sophie. "Wanna go paint some eggs, yeah?"  
Sophie jumped with excitement. "Okay!"  
Thousands, possibly millions, of eggletts charged down the hill.  
"Rimsky Korsokov." North said, placing his hands on his hips as he looked on with amazement. "That's a lot of eggs."  
Jack, while he and Casey balanced on the tops of their staffs, asked, "Uh, how much time do we have?"  
Turned out, it wasn't as hard as Bunnymund made it out to be to paint the eggs. They would run through these flowers which, when shaken, puffed out bursts of color which covered each egg. Then the egg went to the purple dye river where they were dyed and then they proceeded to get their respective designs. The elf Sophie had been chasing before had ended up falling in the dye then got a design all over him. North picked up one of the eggs. "Okay, that's a little strange."  
"No mate," Bunnymund said and North saw that the Pooka had eggletts crawling all over him. "That's adorable."  
Pretty soon, all of the eggs were heading for the tunnels that would take them to the surface. Bunnymund and Narain kneeled down watching with Sophie. Jack and Casey walked up.  
"Not bad." Casey said.  
Bunnymund smiled. "Not bad yourself."  
"Look, I'm sorry about the, you know, the kangaroo thing." Jack said as Sophie curled up in Bunnymund's arms.  
He chuckled. "It's the accent isn't it?" He looked down at Sophie as Tooth and North came over. "Aw, poor little ankle-biter. All tuckered out."  
"I love her." Tooth said. Then she reached over and took Sophie from Bunnymund's arms. "I think it's time we took her home."  
Jack and Casey stood. "How about we take her home?" Casey suggested.  
"Jack, Casey, no. Pitch is-"Tooth started but Jack interrupted.  
"No match for this." He said holding out his staff. "Come on. We'll be quick as bunnies."  
Tooth soon complied and allowed Jack and Casey to take the little girl home. They flew out of the Warren and were soon on their way to the Bennett home.

* * *

**Wat do you guys think? Good? Bad? Funny, maybe? Review and let me know!**

**And i still think you guys should check out the RotG fic by MistyLilyValley. It's amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was not excited about writing this.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Pitch lures Jack & Casey; Easter Ruined

Jack and Casey flew Sophie home. Windsong had sent her little whisp named Whisper with Casey and Baby Tooth had accompanied them as well. Casey soon noticed that Whisper had grown attached to her. As they crept in through the window, they were relieved to find that no one in the house had noticed the two-year-old's absence. Jack walked up to her bed but, when he attempted to lay her down on the bed, the little girl refused to release her arms from around Jack's neck. He eventually managed to pull her off, but she was so close to the edge of her bed, that when she rolled over she landed right on the floor.

Jack and Casey both winced and looked at Baby Tooth and Whisper, who gave them very similar winces. The two spirits quickly threw a blanket over the sleeping girl and quickly darted out the window, where Jack and Casey shared a nervous look.

"We should get back." Casey said. "Before something goes wrong like last time." Jack nodded, but before they could take off, both of them got vacant looks on their faces as two voices reached their ears.

"Jack?" a little girl's voice called out.

At the same time, another voice, this one that of a little boy, called out, "Casey?"

"That voice," Jack muttered. "I know that voice."

Casey nodded. "I hear a voice I recognize too." They flew through the air, the two voices steadily getting louder as they seemingly got closer. They eventually got to a clearing in the forest. At the center of the clearing was an old wooden bed frame. The two voices were coming from there.

Both Baby Tooth and Whisper tried to stop Jack and Casey from going near the bed, knowing full-well where it led to. Whisper tugged hard on the hood of Casey's hoodie, but to no avail. When they were right in front of the wooden bed frame, Jack and Casey used their staffs to knock a couple of the boards away and then jumped down the hole.

As they walked up to an opening in the tunnel, Baby Tooth yanked on Jack's hood, but the boy waved her off, Baby Tooth, we have to find out what those are." he said.

Jack and Casey slowly walked through the opening and when they did, they saw hundreds of cages. They flew up to a cage and found that they contained Tooth's mini fairies that Pitch had taken from Tooth Palace.

"We have to get them out of there." Casey said, but before she or Jack could do anything, they heard the voices again. This time, when they looked around, they found all of the tooth boxes that Pitch had taken from Tooth Palace along with the mini fairies. Jack and Casey dropped down from the cages and onto one of the piles of tooth boxes and started digging through the pile, searching for their tooth boxes.

"Well, look who came to pay me a visit." Pitch's voice rang out. "Jack and Casey."

Jack and Casey jumped into the air and flew over to one of the stair cases that lined the area. They looked around until they saw Pitch walking along a decrepit old bridge.

"Don't be afraid, you two." Pitch said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack and Casey jumped onto the bridge and, staffs raised, began walking behind Pitch. "Afraid?" Jack questioned in disbelief. "We're not afraid of you."

"Maybe not." Pitch said. "But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, do you?" Casey asked, narrowing her eyes at Pitch.

"I know so." Pitch answered. "It's the one thing I always know, a person's greatest fear. Yours, both of you, is that no one will ever believe in the two of you." A darkness opened up under Jack and Casey's bare feet and the two dropped, landing on more brick flooring.

"And the worst of all is that you're afraid you'll never know why." Pitch's voice echoed. "Why you?" Jack and Casey ran, but ended up cornered by a wall. "Why were you chosen to be like this?" Pitch's shadow loomed over them and the two clutched their staffs close to their chests as if for protection. "Well, fear not," Pitch said as he stood in front of them. "For the answers to that are right here." He held out two tooth boxes. The faces of the children on each one resembled Jack and Casey. The two looked at the cases longingly. "Do you want them, Jack and Casey? Your memories?"

Jack and Casey reached out, but pulled back and Pitch disappeared again. Jack and Casey flew after him. As they walked down stone steps, Pitch's shadowy form appeared.

"Everything you want to know, in these little boxes." He disappeared again. "Why did you both end up like this, unseen, unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly away with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think." The shadows multiplied and surrounded Jack and Casey. "Afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing: They'll never accept you, not really."

Jack and Casey backed away grabbing at their heads. "Stop it!" Jack yelled. "Stop it!"

"After all, you're not one of them." Pitch said as he crept out of the shadows.

Jack and Casey raised their staffs in offensive positions. "You don't know who we are!" Casey exclaimed.

"Course I do." Pitch replied, cockily. "You're Jack Frost and Casey Aqua. You both make messes wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." He tosses the tooth containers to them.

Jack and Casey caught them, then looked up at him skeptically. "What did you do?" Jack asked.

"More to the point, Jack," Pitch began. "What did you do?" He backed away into the shadows, but as Jack and Casey darted after him, he vanished. When they turned around, the opening leading to Pitch's lair was gone. That was when Jack and Casey realized something: Baby Tooth and Whisper weren't with them. They had been trapped. Jack and Casey pounded on the wall, but nothing happened. As they turned back around, they saw the remains of every egg from the Warren. "Happy Easter, Jack and Casey." Pitch's voice rang out.

Jack and Casey flew to the Guardians and Windsong and Narain. When they got there, they saw disappointed children walking away and a distraught Bunnymund crouched on the ground. Narain was beside him, trying to comfort him.

"Jack, Casey," Said spirits turned to see North walking towards them, partially leaning on one of his sword. "Where were you? The nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket, nothing made it to the surface."

"Jack! Casey!" Tooth called out, then she frowned when she saw the two tooth boxes in their hands. "Where did you get those?" Jack and Casey stuttered, trying to find something to say. "Where's Baby Tooth?"

"And Whisper?" Windsong asked.

"Oh, Jack, Casey, what have you done?" Narain asked, obviously disappointed with them.

"That is why you weren't here?" North asked, growing furious. "You were with Pitch?!"

"No listen, listen," Jack stammered, both he and Casey looking at them with sad expressions. Jack sighed. "We're sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"They have to go." Jack and Casey turned to see Bunnymund behind them.

"What?" Casey asked.

Bunnymund stepped forward threateningly, his right paw clenched in a fist that looked ready to hit the both of them. "We should _NEVER_ have trusted you!" Jack and Casey stumbled back, as if they had been physically hit, at Bunnymund's outburst. He sighed and lowered his paw. "Easter is about new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope, and now it's gone." He walked away again.

Jack and Casey turned to the others and saw them avoiding eye contact. Jack dropped the Russian doll North had given him and he and Casey took off into the air. They separated, Jack heading for the South Pole and Casey, for a deserted island in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

**I wasnt really sure about doing this chapter. I knew it was necessary, but it made me sad. Review and let me know what you thought! Next, Pitch tries to get Casey on his side. Its after he's already tried to get Jack to join him.**

**Have any of you read MitsyLilyValley's fic? You might want to, trust me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a chapter i've been eager to write. Casey's questions are finally answered.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Pitch's Offer; Casey's Memories

Casey stood still on her desert island. Her staff was clenched tightly in her left hand. "How could I let this happen?!" She asked no one in particular. "Pitch played us! And we let him! Now, we're back where we started! Not even Narain and Windsong believed us!" Casey turned around and walked to the lone tree on the island. As she slid down to the ground against the tree, she pulled her hood over her head. She pulled out the tooth box from her pocket, stared at it a moment, then put it back down, sighing. "Pitch was right." She muttered sadly, closing her eyes.

"I feared this would happen." Casey's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see Pitch standing beside her. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show that to you and Jack. But I understand."

A wave of water shot past, barely missing Pitch's head. Casey jumped up, her hood blown away, anger evident on her face. "How could you understand?!" she yelled angrily pointing her staff at Pitch. She jumped over his head to his opposite side and pointed her staff at him again. "This is your fault! If you had just left us alone, we'd be fine!" She stepped a little closer, glaring threateningly at him. "Now, do us both a favor and leave us alone!" She began walking away.

"Surely, you won't leave without Windsong's little whisp." Casey's eyes glanced back, wide with fear at Pitch's words. She turned to see Pitch holding little Whisper tightly in his hand.

"Whisper!" Casey exclaimed, beginning to dart forward to save her. As she did, however, Pitch tightened his grip on the little whisp and Casey had no choice but to back away a bit. She raised her staff and pointed the glowing gem directly at Pitch's face.

He chuckled evilly as Whisper chirped in fear. He glared at Casey. "The staff, Casey!" Casey's dark blue eyes glanced at her staff before returning to their glare on Pitch. "You and Jack both have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Whisper looked at Casey and shook her head vigorously.

Casey tightened her grip on her staff, ready to attack, but unsure of what to do. She wanted to help Whisper so bad. She and the little whisp had grown close, especially since Windsong had sent Whisper to accompany Casey, Jack and Baby Tooth to the Bennetts. She sighed and handed over her staff. Pitch took it quickly, but made no move to hand Whisper over to Casey. Casey held out her hand. "Now let her go."

Pitch looked at Whisper, then back at Casey and shook his head. "No." Casey glared angry daggers at the Nightmare King. "You wanted to be alone, so be alone!" Before he could leave, however, Whisper suddenly bit down hard on the finger closest to her little mouth. Pitch yelled with pain and through Whisper angrily.

Casey watched after her, unable to do anything. "No!" she exclaimed, then turned back around just as Pitch snapped Casey's staff across his knee, snapping it in half. Casey felt a sharp pain sear through her chest and she bent down in attempt to alleviate it. When she looked back up, she just barely saw a wave of nightmare sand hit her and knock her back into the tree. The wind was knocked out of her and she fell limply to the ground. Pitch threw her broken staff at her and departed in a tornado of black sand.

A little hand poking her cheek woke Casey up. She turned her head slightly and saw Whisper sitting on her shoulder. The little whisp's wings were fluttering uselessly, and she was looking at Casey with concern. "I'm fine." Casey assured her. Casey looked sadly at the broken staff. 215 years as her only possession. That staff meant the world to Casey because it had been the first thing she'd gotten after she woke up over 200 years ago. Now, it was gone. Casey brought her knees up to her chest, crossed her arms over her knees and set her chin on her arms. "Pitch was right. I really do make a mess of everything." Whisper appeared to glare at her. She climbed across Casey's lap and into her pocket. Casey watched a moment, then put her head down on her knees, ready to give up. Without her staff, she was powerless.

"Casey? Casey!" The second time the voice said her name, Casey was startled. Her legs fell down and she thought she saw a golden light emanating from her pocket.. She pulled the tooth box from her pocket and saw that it was the source of the golden light. "Casey." the voice came again. Casey watched the box, entranced for sure. She looked away to see Whisper sitting on her knee. Whisper looked at the box then at Casey and nodded. Casey took a deep breath and touched the surface of the box. As it opened, the memories inside came flooding into Casey's mind. Each memory zipped through her mind, though somehow, Casey remembered each one in full detail. One that stayed though was a memory of her and a little boy. Her human self had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The little boy looked very much the same. He also had dark brown hair, but his eyes were an aquamarine color. And, to Casey's relief, she remembered who he was.

"Matthew." she muttered. In the memories, Matthew looked up at Casey as his little stomach growled in hunger.

"Casey," he said. "I'm hungry."

Casey looked at him and smiled half heartedly. She knelt down in front of him and ruffled his dark brown hair. "I know buddy." she said. "I promise, I'll find us something to eat." Her own stomach growled when she made her promise and she put a hand to it, chuckling lightly. "Apparently my stomach agrees."

Matthew laughed, a laugh that Casey had not heard in two hundred and fifteen years, and one that Casey remembered loving to hear.

That was when Casey remembered exactly who this little boy, Matthew, was: He was her little brother, four years her junior and the only other person besides her mother that Casey had cared deeply about. She remembered being willing to do whatever it took to protect him.

So, that fateful day in 1797, Casey and her brother were very hungry. They treked through the snow-covered forest they had made their home until they came to a campsite. Thankfully for them, in the center, roasting over a fire, there were several fish. The two children's mouths watered and they wasted no time helping themselves.

A while later, their meal was interrupted by a loud "What the heck are you brats doing!?" The two children turned to see a band of men, dressed like barbarians, Casey thought. That was when she figured out that the fish she and her brother had been feasting on belonged to that band of men, who were in fact a band of bandits. Not good.

Casey looked at her brother. Matthew was shaking from head to toe and Casey knew the poor boy was terrified. She looked back at the bandits.

"Why are you brats eating our fish?!" The first bandit exclaimed.

Casey held up her hands, taking care to keep Matthew safely beside her. She may've been smaller and scrawnier than other fourteen-year-olds, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from protecting her little brother. "We were just hungry. Our mother passed away a few days ago and we started living in this forest. We were so hungry we didn't stop to realize that it belonged to someone else."

"Yeah?" the bandit jeered, brandishing his sword so that it was only inches from Casey's neck. "Well, now, you two brats are going to pay for what you've done." And he sliced the sword at them.

Casey pulled Matthew down as the sword swung over their heads. Once it had passed over them, Casey took her brother's hand tightly and ran as fast as she could. She kept running until she reached a large boulder surrounded by large and small trees, which made it the perfect hiding place for the fourteen and ten year old. Casey pulled Matthew behind the boulder and held him close, trying to comfort him despite their situation. That was when she made her decision: In order to keep Matthew safe, Casey was going to have to lead the bandits away herself.

She pulled Matthew off her chest. "Matthew," she said softly. "I'm going to lead these brutes away from you. As soon as none of them are in sight, I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back, do you understand me?"

Matthew's amethyst eyes were shining with the tears that had begun dripping down his face. He sniffled. "You can't!" he exclaimed softly. Casey hugged her brother tightly to her chest.

"I don't have a choice buddy." She said, running her hand through his hair, something that normally never failed to console the young boy. "I promised both mom and myself that I'd take care of you no matter what and that's exactly what I intend to do." She pulled Matthew away again, pulled off her boots, (She could run faster without them) and stood. When Matthew began to stand again, Casey shook her head firmly. "Matthew, just do what I say, Matthew, please. You have to have faith in me, like mom always said." To Casey's relief, this time, when she began to walk away, Matthew did not follow her. He just stared after her, tears still shining in his eyes. Casey then ran out of the hiding the place, immediately grabbing the bandits' attention.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Over here!" And she ran. Unbeknownst to Casey, Matthew began to run after her the moment he saw that the bandits were gone. He made sure to stay out of sight as he watched helplessly as the bandits chased his sister.

Casey ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Casey ran faster, constantly checking over her shoulder and finding the bandits getting closer with every step she took. She immediately cursed her short height. Though she was scrawny and able to outrun the bandits if she had been taller, her shortness made it impossible for her to run any faster than the speed she was running right now.

A uprooted tree root caught hold of Casey's foot and she fell, which enabled the bandits to get even closer. Almost as soon as Casey had fallen, she tumbled down hill to a pond where she typically just had fun. The bandits were upon her, the leader with his blade outstretched in front of him. He grinned evilly at the defenseless girl.

"Well, you little twerp," he began. "Maybe this'll teach you not to mess with things you don't understand." And he brought the blade down, stabbing the fourteen-year-old deep in her heart. The bandits ran for it, leaving a critically injured Casey to die, her chest slowly bleeding out.

She tried to call for help, but no one was close enough. The snow began to settle and Casey's emerald eyes drifted towards the sky where she found the full moon in full view. A hand reached upwards, but lost strength and the hand fell, falling into the water beside her. Casey's eyes drifted shut as she gave her last breath and died.

Casey sat back, breathing hard. Whisper watched her with an intense look. Casey looked back at Whisper and a smile broke out on her face. "I can't believe it." she said. "I had a brother, who I saved from one of the worst deaths imaginable." Casey smiled wider, then the smile fell. She looked up at the moon, which was barely visible in the daytime sky. "That's why you chose me." she said softly. "I really am a Guardian." She looked around, Whisper sitting on her shoulder. "We have to get out of here." Casey's eyes fell on her broken staff. She picked up the pieces in each hand and held them together, trying to mend her staff. It snapped again. Casey put them together again, this time putting more willpower into repairing her staff. A dark blue light emanated from it and to Casey's relief, it remained whole. Casey grinned. "YES!"

Suddenly, something fell from the sky next to her. When Casey looked, she saw that it was none other than Windsong. Casey leaned over her. "Song, are you okay?"  
Windsong opened her eyes and saw Casey. "Casey."

Casey helped her stand and held Whisper out to her. "Here's Whisper, just like I promised."  
Windsong smiled. "Oh, Casey, I never doubted you., but what about your staff? I thought I saw Pitch snap it." Song said, bringing Whisper lovingly to her cheek.

Holding said staff out, Casey answered, "It took a lot of willpower, but I fixed it. And, now, I'm ready to take it out on Pitch once and for all." The two spirits flew into the air. Casey looked at Windsong. "I'm going to go find Jack. You go to the others." Windsong nodded, albeit reluctantly, and flew off. Casey flew off as well, but towards Pitch's lair. Somehow, she had a feeling that if Jack was anywhere, then Pitch's lair is where he would be.

* * *

**Longest chapter i've written yet... What do ya know? Like i said, couldnt wait to write this chapter. I actually started drawing a comic version of this chapter. It's not done yet, but hopefully it will be in the next few days. When it is, i may post it on my account.**

**Read and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the scene i reworked the whole story to fit in. I couldnt help myself...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Jack Helps Jamie Believe; Casey Helps Maddy Believe

Casey flew back to Pitch's lair. When she arrived, she found Jack flying in after her. When he saw her, he smiled and flew closer to her. "Casey!" he yelled. "Are you alright?"

Casey nodded. "Fine." she replied. "Are you?"

He nodded. "I remember everything. I had a sister and I saved her life."

Casey smiled. "I remember everything too. I had a brother and I saved him."

Jack smiled. Then it dropped, replaced by a serious expression. "We have to help the mini tooth fairies." Casey nodded her agreement and the two flew up to the cages. "Come on! Let's go!" Jack yelled after he'd opened one. None of the fairies made a move to exit the cage. They made chirping noises and shook their heads. Jack and Casey could only assume what that meant, and neither of them liked it very much. "None of you can fly?" Jack asked. The fairies shook their heads again. Jack and Casey turned their heads towards the globe that Pitch had in his lair. The lights were going out. One by one.

They ran over to the globe where all but two lights had gone out. Looking closer, Jack and Casey each recognized who each light was.  
"Jamie." Jack said, smiling.

"And Maddy." Casey said, smiling as well. They shared a look and nodded. They took off into the air, both heading for Burgess. When they arrived in Burgess, they split up, Jack going to Jamie's house and Casey going to Maddy's.

When Jack arrived at Jamie's bedroom window, he found the little boy talking to a stuffed rabbit. "Okay." Jamie said to the rabbit. "You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's what's going to happen: If it wasn't a dream and if you are real," he leaned down closer to the rabbit. "then you have to prove it. Like, right now." The stuffed animal was of course unresponsive, but that obviously upset Jamie, because he kept talking. "I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact." He picked the rabbit up. "So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign, so I know. Anything. Anything at all." The rabbit did nothing and Jamie frowned. Bowing his head sadly, he let his arm drop and the rabbit fell to the floor. "I knew it."

Jack knew he had to step out. He just couldn't let this little boy lose his belief. Jack quietly opened the window and stepped inside. Turning towards the window, he used his powers to frost the window over, the sound it made alerting Jamie. Jamie looked at the window as Jack began drawing a picture of an egg. Jamie looked at the rabbit, then back up at the window. Jack then began drawing a picture of a rabbit.

Jamie's eyes widened. "He's real!"

Jack grinned and, concentrating hard, he made the picture of the rabbit come out and start hopping around the room. Jamie started laughing, which in turn got Jack laughing. It hopped up toward the ceiling, where it burst, snow falling in the room.

A confused expression crossed Jamie's face. "Snow?" he questioned. As a snowflake landed on his nose, he remembered what his mom had said about Jack Frost. That was when it hit him about where the snow had come from. His eyes widened. "Jack Frost." he whispered softly.

Jack looked at Jamie. "Did he just say…?" he asked, not sure if he could believe it.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, sitting up on his bed.

Jack gasped and backed away slightly. "He said it again. He said, you said," Jack couldn't find what words to say.

Jamie turned around and, when his eyes landed on Jack, his jaw dropped. "Jack Frost!" he said, amazed.

Jack smiled widely and put a hand to his head. "That's right! But, but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name!" He looked at Jamie in amazement. "You said my name!" Jamie just remained awestruck, his jaw still hanging open. Jack backed away slightly. "Wait, can, can you hear me?" he asked. Jamie nodded slowly. Jack stepped closer. "Can you, can you _see_ me?" Jack could barely contain his excitement when Jamie nodded again. Jack smiled widely, tears coming to his ice blue eyes. "He sees me! He, he sees me!" Jack exclaimed as he somersalted backwards and landed on Jamie's desk.

Jamie laughed. "You just made it snow."

"I know."

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're real?!"

Jack jumped off of Jamie's desk and stepped closer to Jamie. "Yeah, who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?!"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right!?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, and," Jamie asked.

Jack picked up the stuffed rabbit and held it out to Jamie. "Real, real! Every one of us is real."

"I knew it!" Jamie yelled, jumping on his bed.

"Jamie," the voice of Jamie's mom came up. "Who are you talking to?"

"Um," Jamie stammered. He looked over at Jack, who just cocked his head towards the door. "Jack Frost?" Jamie finally answered.

A condescending chuckle came from his mother. "Okay." Jamie looked at Jack, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Casey was helping another child believe. Soon after she had separated from Jack, she had flown to the house of little Maddy Sakimoto. Like Jamie, Maddy was a firm believer in the Guardians. Unfortunately, that didn't include Casey herself. But Casey knew, if Pitch could get her to stop believing, the world would be one more step closer to its end.

Casey sat on the window sill and looked in. She saw the familiar little girl, her long neck length brown hair falling over her shoulders. She wasn't facing Casey and there was no indication that there was anything wrong, but Casey had hung around enough times to know when something was troubling the little girl. Like all the other kids of the world, she seemed to be doubting that the Guardians were real.

"I want them to be real, but…" Maddy muttered. "My friends don't believe anymore…" The little girl's voice was soft and sad and Casey sighed sadly. She slowly opened the window and crept inside. She knew she needn't have tried not to make noise. She was invisible to the little girl, but she tried to be quiet anyways.  
Taking a deep breath, determined not to let Maddy doubt her belief, Casey concentrated and the air condensed, liquefying. She formed small groups of water into water duplicates of Tooth's mini fairies and had them fly around Maddy. Maddy's amethyst eyes widened as the water fairies swam around her head. One came in contact with her, spraying her a little, something that confused the little girl.

"It's water." she muttered then a story her grandmother told her once came to her mind. The story was about a water spirit who resided in the Philadelphian forest pond and not only controlled water and water-related weather, but she also usually saved anybody who was drowning. The story had been told by her grandmother's grandfather who swore that the water spirit was the spirit of his older sister, who had saved him when he was a child. The only reason water would be doing what it was right now would only be caused by the water spirit herself. "Casey Aqua?"

Casey, still concentrating on keeping the water fairies' forms together, couldn't believe what she had heard. She looked at Maddy. "What did you say?" she asked. Maddy looked around the room.

"Casey Aqua!" she said a little louder.

Casey stumbled back. Maddy had said her name. "You said Casey Aqua."

Maddy turned completely around until her eyes landed on Casey. She smiled. "Casey Aqua." she said, now having no doubt in her mind.

Casey swiped her arm across her eyes. "You can see me?" Maddy nodded. Casey stumbled further back. "You can see me! You said my name and you see me!" Casey jumped up, accidentally hitting the ceiling in her excitement. "OW!" She yelled, rubbing the top of her head as she floated back to the floor. Maddy laughed. "Sorry."

Maddy shook her head. "Don't be. It was funny! Why are you so excited?"

Casey sat on the wooden bed post at the end of Maddy's bed. "No one's been able to see me in over two hundred years. You're the first person who's been able to see me in that long. It's a little overwhelming, but in a good way."

"Are the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and Tooth Fairy real?" Maddy asked.

Casey nodded. "Yep. So are the music spirit, the forest spirit and even Jack Frost!" Casey laughed.

Maddy laughed, but a sound stopped their laughter. Casey jumped off the bed post and walked over to the window, where she saw the outline of North's sleigh crash around. She frowned deeply. "That can't be good." she muttered. She looked at Maddy. "We need to go see what that was." she said. "The Guardians need us."

"Us?"

"The Boogeyman may be coming after you." Casey explained. "I don't want you to get hurt so will you come with me?"

Maddy nodded and Casey smiled. She bent down so that Maddy could climb on her back and she took off, heading for the Bennetts which is where the others could be.

* * *

**This is what i was waiting for. I loved writing this chapter.**

**BTW MistyLilyValley isnt the only friend i have now who's writing their own version of events. My other friend, NArain's creator, is working on one too. Her name is arielkatze and i really think you guys should read it if you havent already!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**FINALLY! I finally got a job today, like for sure its my job now, at Braum's ice cream, so my mom has given me back my free reign over cyberspace! So, i took advantage of it and will hopefully finish this fic today! I've been typing like crazy and now, here it is! RotG: The Water Guardian Debuts Chapter 16! Bask in its awesome amazingness and please, oh, please review once you've read it!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting the Calvary; Fighting Back

When Casey and Maddy arrived at Jamie's house, they found North's sleigh basically crash landed, the reindeer gone. North looked weak and Tooth and Windsong couldn't even fly. They saw Jack and Jamie nearby, Jamie appearing to be able to see Jack. When Casey and Maddy came closer, Jack looked up at them smiling.

Casey looked at Jamie who, thankfully to her, was looking straight at her, and smiled. "Guys," she said, putting an arm around Maddy. "Meet Maddy."

"The second light!" Windsong exclaimed, stepping into Casey's eye line. Casey nodded, then she and Jack looked around.

"Where's Bunny?" Jack asked.

"And Narain?" Casey added. The others' expressions saddened.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us." North explained. "Bunny and Narain most of all." They turned towards the sleigh as a weak-looking Narain carefully climbed out, something small in her hands. When her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Narain stood up straight. Well, as straight as she could. Narain looked as though she was going to collapse any second. When she revealed to Jack, Casey, Jamie and Maddy what was in her hands, Jack and Casey's expressions fell even more. In her hands was a little grey-blue bunny with markings on the fur. In fact, the little bunny bore a striking resemblance to the missing Aussie Pooka. The way Narain was looking at the little bunny, it confirmed who exactly the little bunny was: Their missing companion, E. Aster Bunnymund.

Jamie smirked when he saw Bunnymund. Maddy just looked like she wanted to grab him and squeeze him as tight as possible.

"Oh no." Jack muttered. Jamie laughed a little as he walked closer to Bunnymund in Narain's hands.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" he asked in disbelief.

Bunnymund glared at Jamie and stuck up his tiny paws. "Now somebody sees me! Alright, where were you about an hour ago, mate?!"

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked. "He used to be huge and cool. Now he's cute." Jamie started scratching Bunnymund under his chin. Bunnymund smiled and started tapping his foot eagerly with pleasure. Then his eyes widened and he pawed Jamie's hand away and looked at Jack.

"Did you tell him to say that!?" he exclaimed. He jumped out of Narain's hands, ran over to where both Jack and Casey and glared up at Jack. "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! come on!" He began kicking Jack's leg until Jamie and Maddy stopped him.

"No, actually, he told me you were real." Jamie said, sitting on his legs beside Bunnymund. "Just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't."

Maddy sat on the other side of Bunnymund. "Casey did the same for me."

Bunnymund's hard expression melted away, replaced by a look of surprise and gratefulness. "They made you believe? In me?"

Jamie and Maddy nodded and Bunnymund looked at the 2 youngest spirits. He smiled at them, to which they smiled back. A loud clap of thunder made them all jump. Large clouds of black sand was surrounding them and Pitch's evil laughter filled the air.

Jack and Casey looked at the others, their smiles replaced by looks of anger and determination. "Get Jamie and Maddy out of here." Casey commanded as she and Jack started to take off into the sky. However, a small hand grasping her own stopped Casey. She looked down to see Maddy holding Casey's hand tightly, her amethyst eyes brimming with tears, her dark brown hair dropping into her eyes.

"You have to stay here!" she exclaimed. "You can't go! You can't!"

The last words sent a shudder through Casey's heart and a memory entered her thoughts: _"You can't!" Matthew exclaimed softly.  
"I don't have a choice, buddy. I promised both mom and myself that I'd take care of you no matter what and that's exactly what I intend to do. Matthew just do what I say, Matthew, please."_

The memory faded as Casey muttered, "You have to have faith in me." She grinned and bent down at Maddy's level, gently grabbing her shoulders. "That's it! That's my center!" Maddy looked at Casey confusedly while the Guardians and the spirits, Jack included, grinned. Pitch grabbed their attention again and Casey, with one last smile at Maddy, took off into the sky with Jack.

"Be careful, you two!" Narain called out after them and the Guardians, Windsong, Narain and the two children ran.

As Jack and Casey neared Pitch, the Nightmare King saw them. "Jack Frost?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "And Casey Aqua?!" He groaned and twisted his cloud so that he was propelled through the air towards his attackers. "Let's end this, shall we!?" He shot black sand at them. Jack and Casey pointed their staffs ahead of them. Blasts of ice and jets of water shot at Pitch, but he shot more of his sand at them. Jack and Casey's attacks never made contact. "Those little tricks don't work on me anymore!" And with one more attack, Jack and Casey were knocked away and the two plummeted through the air.

They crash landed on a dumpster than fell to the ground just as their friends ran by. The weakened Guardians and spirits and the children stopped when they heard the crash. Jamie and Maddy looked towards the where the sound had come from and saw Jack and Casey sprawled on the ground.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled at the same time Maddy yelled Casey's name. The group ran to the side of their fallen friends just as the snow spirit and water spirit slowly sat up, both shaking their heads trying to clear the ringing out. They got to their hands and knees, moaning softly with pain.

"That was good try, you two." North said. "A for effort."

Jack looked up at North. "He's stronger." he said. He shared a glance with Casey then looked back up at North. "Casey and I, we can't beat him."

As they stayed there, the children, the Guardians, and the older spirits around Jack and Casey, Pitch's evil laugh, closer this time, surround them again.  
"All this fuss over a little boy and girl and still they refuse to stop believing." Pitch cackled. His huge dark shadow loomed over them, circling them. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." As he said that, his shadowy hand ran along the wall and made the light bulbs burst, making it darker.

Bunnymund jumped ahead of his friends, arms out, a look of determination on his face. "If you want them, you're going to have to go through me!"

Pitch laughed again and his shadowy hand ran along the ground, the finger reaching out to Bunnymund in a scratching motion. "Look how fluffy you are. Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunnymund darted up Narain's leg and back into her hand, pointing out a paw. "Don't you even think about it!"

Nightmares entered where they all were as Pitch continued talking. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this." Finally, riding a Nightmare, Pitch showed his evil face. His lips were curled in a smirk. "You look awful."

The shadows began closing in. Jamie and Maddy backed away, both looking up at Jack and Casey respectively, looks of terror on their faces. "Jack," Jamie said to Jack. "I'm scared." Jack put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and kneeled so that he was eye level with the ten-year-old. But, once he had done that, his face went blank and his eyes seemed distant. Casey raised an eyebrow, but looked at Maddy, who had grabbed her hand.

Jack blinked a couple of times, muttering, "We're going to have a little fun instead. That's it! That's my center!" He grinned, very similarly to how Casey had grinned when she had discovered her center. Jamie gave Jack the very same look Maddy had given Casey.

Pitch laughed again, which pulled them all back to the present. "So what do you think, Jamie and Maddy?" he asked. "Do you believe in the-" he was cut off by a large snowball hitting his face. When he'd wiped that off, he was hit with a playful stream of water.

Jamie and Maddy both laughed, then covered their mouths and looked at Jack and Casey, who were grinning widely. Jack was tossing a snow ball up and down in his right hand while there was a ring of water encircling Casey's left hand and wrist as they both chuckled. They looked around and saw flat sled-making material beside them and they looked at Jamie and Maddy.

"Now let's go get your friends." Jack said.

As Pitch wiped his face free of snow and water, a slide of ice cracked past him. When he looked back, the Guardians, the spirits and the children were gone.  
The group shot down the streets, the slid continuously being made by Casey's water and Jack's ice. They made a loop de loop which everyone but Bunnymund enjoyed as they gathered up Jamie and Maddy's friends. Jack made it snow in every room while Casey brought water creations to life. One by one, Jamie's friends, which consisted of the twins (Claude and Caleb), Pippa, Cupcake, and Monty, and Maddy's friends, Mica and Sarah, regained their belief in North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Windsong, and Narain as well as getting two new beliefs as well, Jack Frost and Casey Aqua.

Each of the kids, except Monty, grabbed their sleds and followed the Guardians and spirits down the road to the center of the town, where they found Pitch waiting for them. Nightmares were everywhere. When Monty finally caught up to them, he ran in front, but ran back when he saw the army of Nightmares.

"You think a few children can help you?!" Pitch exclaimed. "Against this!?" He indicated the large black clouds covering the town.

North raised his sword in an effort to defy Pitch, but was so weak, his arm dropped, the sword once again being used as a cane. Jack, Casey, Narain, Windsong and Tooth put hands on his shoulders, trying to steady the much larger man. Casey looked back and saw fear in Jamie's eyes, and when she looked at her, Maddy's eyes too.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie and Maddy." Casey said.

Bunnymund stood in front of them all, arms out to the sides in a guarding manner. "We'll protect you, mates." he said.

"You'll protect them?" Pitch repeated and he laughed again. "But who will protect you!?"

Looking back, Jack and Casey saw Pitch's small point. They were weaker than they should have been from lack of belief. North was using his swords for canes, neither Tooth nor Windsong could even fly, Bunnymund was an eight inch tall fluff ball and Narain could barely stand up straight. After making sure North was okay, Jack and Casey began to step forward when, to their shock, both Jamie and Maddy stepped in front of them.

"We will." Jamie said. Jack and Casey looked at the two children in surprise as Maddy nodded in agreement.

"I will." Cupcake said, pushing past the others to join Jamie and Maddy.

"I will." The twins said, stepping forward.

"Me too." Mica said and she was soon joined by Sarah

"And me." Pippa said, standing beside Jamie.

Monty stepped forward, looking a little fearful. "I'll try." he said and Casey grinned lightly at that.

Pitch's nightmare cloud grew and his evil laughter echoed all around them. As he sent his nightmare sand at them, he yelled out, "Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman!?"

Jamie and Maddy stood firm in front of the Guardians and spirits. "We do believe in you." Jamie said.

"We're just not afraid of you." Maddy continued.

As the sand rushed at them, Jamie and Maddy held out their hands in front of them. When the black sand hit, once it made contact with the hands of the children, it turned to gold and fluttered around them. The kids looked around in amazement as the Guardians laughed. One by one, the Guardians strength returned. Tooth and Windsong took off into the air, North clutched his swords tightly and laughed triumphantly. Even Narain's strength returned and she drew her black sword and grinned. The kids cheered.

Pitch yelled out in anger and sent his nightmares charging at them all. The Guardians and spirits sprang into action, taking out Nightmare after Nightmare. North threw down two magic snow globes and his yetis charged out. Nightmares were vanishing left and right as Jack and Casey sprang to the top of the building to confront Pitch. Even with all of his Nightmares, Pitch could not gain the upper hand as the good guys began to prevail. Event the kids were lending their help, turning the nightmares back into gold sand.

Pitch aimed a black sand arrow at Jack but as he fired, Tooth knocked it away. "Thanks, Tooth!" Jack yelled.

Pitch was eventually knocked to the ground by North tackling him from the opposite building.

As a stream of golden sand slid by, an idea came to Jamie's mind. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "I know what we have to do! Guys, come on!" And he began running followed by Maddy and all their friends.

* * *

**How was it? Pretty good? I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am on a creative roll today! Two chapters in one day!? Unbelievable! Oh, but get this, I'm nearly finished with the final chapter. If i'm lucky, which for once it seems that i am, I will be able to finish this fic today. Wouldnt that rock? **

* * *

Chapter 17: Sandy Returns; Pitch's Defeat

As Pitch was backed into a corner by the Guardians and three out of four spirits, Windsong joined the children in following a long stream of golden sand.  
"It's over, Pitch." Jack said firmly, as they all glared at the Nightmare King.

"There's no place to hide." Casey joined in.

Pitch looked around, then grinned and disappeared into the shadows. As they looked around, weapons held, ready to strike as Pitch cackled, neither Jack nor Casey were aware of the Nightmare King appearing behind them, a large scythe made entirely out of his nightmare sand held over his shoulder, ready to strike.

Bunnymund saw when he turned. "Jack, Casey, look out!" he yelled and threw his boomerang at Pitch. It did nothing however and Pitch began swinging the scythe down on the winter and water spirits. The two turned, but were paralyzed where they stood. Just as the scythe came down, a whip of golden sand shot out and grabbed both of Pitch's wrists. The whip tightened and Pitch was pulled away, sliding across the snow-covered ground.

The Guardians and spirits looked at each other in confusion before following the path Pitch had been pulled down. When they got to where he was, they saw a large whirlwind of golden sand spiraling. Then, to their joy and amazement, Sandy flew out of it. The look of terror on Pitch's face made Jack and Casey burst out laughing. Sandy pulled Pitch closer until they were face to face and he shook his index finger like a parent getting onto a kid. After he'd done that, he threw Pitch into the air and made him float there.

The kids gazed in awe at Sandy, who smiled at them, and conjured a bowler hat made out of sand and bowed dramatically at them. Once he'd done that, he pulled Pitch down and raised his arms as the Guardians and spirits gathered round him. Pitch lay on the ground behind them, golden butterflies dancing around his head.  
Windsong landed on the ground next to Sandy, tears filling her eyes. She quickly pulled Sandy into the tightest hug she could muster, which earned smiles from everyone. Jack and Casey shared smiles and Jack wrapped his arms around Casey as Casey lay her head on his chest, both of them watching Windsong and Sandy.  
Two different voices made them all look away, Windsong and Sandy included. Windsong's ears twitched as she strained to listen to the voices.

"So that's the Sandman I've heard about."

"Solar Flare, you downright knew who Sandy was. Mom's crazy about him."

Casey looked around and saw two teenagers, a boy with fiery hair and a girl with white-grey hair, both taller than Casey herself. Casey knew for sure that she recognized one of them.

"Solar Flare." she muttered. She had met Solar Flare only once back in 1843 and the two had played a prank on Bunnymund. When he'd disappeared, Casey had doubted she would ever see him again. From the sound of things, Solar knew Windsong. And, when she looked at Windsong's twilight blue eyes, Casey understood that Windsong knew Solar as well.

"Zack? Lindsey?" Windsong said. "Is that really you? All this time, how did I not know?"

_"I see."_ Casey thought. _"Solar and the other girl, Cloud Whisper, was it, are Windsong's son and daughter, from her human life from the sound of things."_

As Windsong reconnected with her children, Sandy gathered sand together and floated up into the sky where he spread the sand all over the sleeping children, sending them dreams of the Tooth Fairy.

In the depths of Pitch's lair, Baby Tooth and the rest of the mini fairies felt their ability to fly return and they darted to the teeth containers, one by one opening them for the children, who regained their belief in the Guardians.

Back in Burgess, Sandy had his sand creations flying everywhere, dolphins, dinosaurs, manta rays. A school of sand fish swam by Jamie but as he reached out to them, a snowball slammed into the side of his head. Looking around, he saw Jack tossing a snowball up and down, a wide grin on his face. That started something. Pretty soon, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other.

As the snowball fight continued, North pulled Jack and Casey aside. Looking at Jack, he gestured to the snowball fight. "Your center?" he asked.

Jack grinned wider. "Well, it took a while, but I figured it out."

North turned to Casey. "And what was your center, young Cassandra."

Casey smiled and turned her head to look at Maddy as the little girl ran from Narain and Bunnymund, both of whom were chasing her with snowballs in hand. "It was faith, I think." Casey finally answered, looking back at North. "Maddy reminded me of a very special someone. Someone that I've missed very dearly."

North chuckled and handed both Jack and Casey small Russian dolls painted in their likeness. The two spirits grinned at him and he grinned back, that is, until a snowball nailed him in the back of the head. Turning around, they saw the twins, who immediately pointed at the elf between them. North made a snow ball and raised his arm.

"You're all on naughty list!" he yelled and started chasing after the twins.

Smiling, Jack and Casey rejoined the fun just as Pitch regained consciousness. He frowned deeply, ducking as a sand manta ray flew over him. "You dare have fun in my presence!?" he growled. "I am the Boogeyman, and you will fear me!" He ran to attack Jamie, but the boy just passed right through him. Pitch stopped for a moment, yelling, "No!"

Jack, Casey and the others looked up at him as he began to back away. A few seconds later, the Nightmare King was bolting for the forest. He ran across Jack's frozen lake, where he ran straight into North and was knocked back on the ground.

"Leaving so soon?" Narain asked, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Bunnymund's neck and smiling at Pitch.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth said, flicking something at him.

When he opened his hands and saw a quarter, he looked up at Tooth in disbelief. "A quarter?" However, once he had looked up, Tooth's fist flew out and punched Pitch square in the jaw. A tooth shot out of his mouth and Pitch groaned with pain and looked up at the Guardians.

"That's for my fairies." Tooth said and her fairies flew in Pitch's face, chirping angrily.

"You can't get rid of me, not forever!" Pitch said. "There will always be fear!"

"So what?" North said. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

"Really?" Pitch said menacingly. "Then what are they doing here?" He gestured to the Nightmares surrounding them.

North chuckled. "They can't be my Nightmares. I am not afraid."

Pitch's grin fell into a look of fear. Jack and Casey grinned. "Looks like it's your fear they smell." Jack said. And with that, the Nightmares attacked. Pitch ran, but he wasn't fast enough. The Nightmares caught him and dragged him down the hole leading to his lair. The last thing the Guardians heard was Pitch's yell of terror before the hole closed itself up.

* * *

**Another good chapter? It was pretty fun to write. The part of the bit with Solar Flare and Cloud Whisper seeing Windsong is straight from MistyLilyValley's RotG fic. Sorry if there hasnt been much fluffiness between Jack and Casey. My cohorts are better fluff writers then i am, but i'm learning.**

**Next chapter: Song, Narain, Jack and Casey are inducted into the Guardians and i readdress that issue from Chapter 12, with Casey's pond being polluted. Dont worry, I didnt forget about that. Not one bit.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sadly, my faithful readers, this is the final chapter of this story. But worry not, for there will be a sequel! Just wait and you will see! **

* * *

Chapter 18: Happy Ending

Once Pitch had been dragged down his own hole by his own beasts, the four official Guardians caught the attention of the four Guardians-to-be. All four spirits lined up, ironically by chronological age, Windsong, Narain, Jack, and Casey, and North pulled out the huge book once again.

"Are you four ready to make a decision?" North asked. All four spirits nodded and North opened the book. "It is time you took oath." He opened the book to the correct page. "Will you, Windsong, Narain Hart, Jack Frost and Casey Aqua, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your lives their hopes, their wishes and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Jack and Casey looked back at Jamie and Maddy respectively, both of whom nodded. Jack and Casey turned back around and, along with Windsong and Narain, said, "We will."

"Then, congratulations, all four of you." North said. "For you are now and forever more, Guardians."

The children began cheering along with Bunnymund's egglets, the elves and the yetis as North went down the line, picking up one spirit after the other and giving them big Russian kisses.

After their induction into the Guardians (officially at least), Casey suddenly felt very light headed again and she stumbled back. "Oh no." She muttered.

When he heard Casey's voice, Jack turned just in time to catch Casey as she passed out. "What's going on!?" he yelled.

Narain knelt beside Casey and put a hand on her forehead. She sighed and looked at Jack. "The temporary fix I gave her to help her fight Pitch despite her pond being polluted has run out. The poison is in Casey's body again."

"How do we get it out?" Windsong asked.

"The only thing we can do is figure out how to disconnect her from her pond and reconnect her with another body of water that isn't polluted." Narain replied.

Jack looked at Casey. "How about we connect her to my lake?" he suggested, looking up at everyone. "It's the best thing for her."

Narain nodded. "Agreed."

"How do we connect her to a different body of water?" Tooth asked.

"Her clothes." Narain answered. "Her body and clothes are constantly wet, but with water from whatever body of water she is connected to. If we dry out her body and clothes then resoak them in water from Jack's lake, her connection with the polluted pond will be destroyed."

Everyone nodded in agreement. So, for quite a while, the Guardians worked, first drying Casey's clothes then, after Solar Flare had melted the ice on the lake, they put her in, careful not to let her freeze. A while later, Casey's eyes cracked open and she took a deep breath.

Jack smiled. "Hey, Casey." he said softly. "You alright?" Casey nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak at the moment, but the Guardians were relieved all the same.

The sound of bells alerted them and they all, Guardians and children, looked up to see North's sleigh, repaired and the reindeer back in place, flying to them. It landed gently on the ice and the children marveled at it.

Bunnymund laughed and looked at North. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

North nodded then he put a hand on Jack and Casey's shoulders. "Time to go."

Sandy built up a large ball of dream sand and hurled it into the air where it burst and golden dream sand snow rained down on them all. The kids were amazed. Bunnymund knelt down beside Sophie as the two-year-old played with a large group of eggletts. "Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter." he said as Sophie grabbed his nose. "I'll miss ya."

Jack and Casey turned to face Jamie and Maddy, both of whom were looking distraught.

"You're leaving?" Maddy asked.

"But what if Pitch comes back?" Jamie asked. "What if we stop believing again? If we can't see you…"

"Hey," Jack said as he and Casey knelt down to eye level with their respective first believers. "Slow down, slow down. You tell me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No…" Jamie muttered.

"Okay," Casey continued. "Well, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?" She pointed up to the sky.

Jamie and Maddy laughed. "No." Maddy replied.

"We'll always be here, you two." Jack said. "And now, we'll always be here." With their free hands, Jack and Casey each pointed at Jamie and Maddy's chests.

"Which kinda makes you Guardians too." Casey finished. Jamie and Maddy smiled widely. Jack and Casey stood up straight and began walking to the sleigh.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled.

"Casey!" Maddy shouted as she and Jamie ran to Jack and Casey. Right as Jack and Casey turned around, they were surprised when the two ten-year-old kids wrapped their arms around their middles. At first, neither spirit knew how to react to being touched this was after how long they'd each been alone. But then, they relaxed and knelt down to wrap their free arms around the children. Once they had let go, Jack and Casey jumped on the sleigh right as North snapped the reigns and the sleigh took off, the children waving at them. The two spirits climbed in and found seats.

Casey looked up as Narain sat down beside her. Narain saw that Casey was still clutching the canister that had her baby teeth in it. "Have you looked in there yet?" Narain asked.

Casey looked back at the canister and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Back when the other guardians thought that Jack and I had betrayed them. I ran away to the Atlantic ocean where I was hoping I'd be able to think more clearly. I tried to throw it away, believe me, but something held me back. Then Pitch turned up and things just went crazy. He managed to get ahold of my staff and he snapped it, then he sent me flying across the surface of the water. I didn't really do anything. I just felt so useless without my staff. That was when I thought I heard something. When I looked back at the canister, I found it glowing, so I opened it. That was when I was flooded with memories, ones that I had lost two hundred and fifteen years ago." Casey looked up at Narain, a slight smile gracing her face. "One kinda stood out. Apparently, I had a little brother."

Narain nodded. "What was his name?"

"Matthew."

Narain's eyes widened. She had heard that name. Yes, two hundred and fifteen years ago to be exact. The little ten-year-old boy with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes. His name had been Matthew. Narain had found him mourning over his older sister, a girl who looked about fourteen-years-old and had dark brown hair like Matthew, but since her eyes had been closed, Narain had no idea what color they had been. Narain looked at Casey as the memory of the fourteen-year-old girl went through her mind. Was Casey the same girl that had died all those years ago.

"I saved him." Casey continued. "We had been on our own since our mother had passed away and we stumbled upon a campsite. We didn't think it belonged to anyone so we helped ourselves to the fish we found cooking there. Then, the owners of the campsite came back and it turned out to be a band of bandits. They threatened to kill us so I hid Matthew and lured the bandits away so that he could escape. The bandits ended up confronting me at the pond where I live at now and the leader stabbed me in the chest." Casey looked down, her free hand clutching at her chest, but Narain had a frown on her face.

"Casey," she said, grabbing the younger girl's attention. "I was there all those years ago." Casey's sapphire eyes widened.

"You-you were?" she asked. Narain nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Me and my deer brother tried to help you and your brother, but by the time we had gotten there, it was too late. You had died and your brother was bent over your body sobbing his little heart out."

Casey started to shake a little. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head to her knees. "What-what happened to him?"

"I took him to a human friend of mine where he grew up."

"So, he was okay?"

"He remained disturbed about your death but I don't blame him."

Casey nodded as tears began to stream down her cheeks. The water spirit tried to choke down her sobs, but was unable to do so. "That's a relief." she said. "That he's okay. Now that I remember him, I know I'd be a wreck if anything happened to him because I couldn't be there to protect him."

"He was fine." Narain said. "Missed you terribly, but he grew up into an impressive young man with a wife and two children, a son and a daughter."  
Casey smiled.

"He named his daughter after you, you know." Narain continued. Casey's sapphire eyes grew wider.

"He-he did?" she asked. Narain nodded.

"He loved you that much."

"I wish I could see him again."  
Tooth, who had been listening in on Narain and Casey's conversation, turned to look at the fourteen-year-old spirit. "Now that you have your memories back, you'll always get to see him, whether physically or mentally."

Casey smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked back at Narain. "Thanks for taking care of him." Narain nodded.

"It was the least I could do."

"It still means a lot." Casey said. Narain wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulders and hugged her tightly. Jack came on Casey's other side and wrapped his arm around her as well. Casey smiled as the sleigh continued to fly away into the horizon.

_"My name is Jack Frost."  
"And mine is Casey Aqua."  
"And we're Guardians."  
"How do we know that?"  
"Because the Moon told us so."  
"So when the Moon tells you something-"  
"Believe it!"_

* * *

**Okay, so, the way Casey gets connected to Jack's lake isnt wat i had in mind. I knew i was going to make Casey be connected to Jack's lake i just didnt know how i was going to do it. Then the fact that Casey is always wet popped in mind and there yu go, the way Casey is disconnected from the polluted pond to Jack's lake.**

**Casey later found out that Matthew is the reason Maddy had heard her legend. She was grateful to him believe me, even if he never saw her.**

**Read and Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so i forgot one little thing: I had a scene planned but i forgot all about it. Let me briefly explain where this idea came from: I was staying the weekend at a friend's and we got to work drawing a large picture of our OC's and their lovers (Narain & Bunny, Song & Sandy, & Jack & Casey). That spawned an idea to use the picture as a finale for the fic. So, here it is. Short, but there really wasnt all that much to tell. THIS is definately the final chapter, but worry not, for the sequel is being typed as we speak. Might be done here in the next couple of days.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Bonus Chapter

The Guardians returned to Tooth Palace. When the sleigh landed, Jack was the first one out. However, when he had stepped out, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Turning his head, he saw that his attacker was Casey. "What was that for?" He asked as she smirked down at him.

"I still haven't gotten back at you for leaving me alone for nearly two hundred years." Casey answered simply, shrugging like what she had said was no big deal, although Jack could see in Casey's eyes that although they were on better terms now, the inky haired girl was still angry with him.

"What am I supposed to do to get back on your good side?" Jack asked, rolling over onto his back. Casey sat on her toes on Jack's knees and pointed the gem end of her staff at him. Jack then saw that she held his staff in her right hand. The staff was held just out of the winter spirit's reach and Casey was smiling smugly at him.

"Give me my staff Casey."

Casey's eyes drifted upwards as she seemed to think about how to answer him. Then her smile widened and she looked back down at him, shaking her head. "Nah. I think I'll keep it."

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, Casey." Jack said sarcastically. "Now, seriously, hand over the staff." As he reached for it, Casey pulled it away.

"I don't think so, Snowcone." Casey said, smirking.

Jack glared at her and when she lowered the staff, he reached for it again, only to have it pulled once again away from him.

In the background, the other Guardians watched as Casey lowered Jack's staff and let him reach for it, only to pull it away again. Narain and Bunnymund began making a bet on which one of them would win. Windsong and Sandy weren't sure what to do about the situation and North and Tooth just laughed.

Finally, Jack laid back, panting. He glared harder at Casey, who only continued to smile at him.

"So did Casey win?" Narain asked.

Casey looked up at Narain and smiled. Jack saw his chance. As Casey opened her mouth to answer, Jack sat up roughly, throwing Casey off, grabbed both his staff and Casey's, threw Casey's staff a couple of feet away and pinned Casey to the ground. As Casey looked up at him, shocked, Jack chuckled. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "I win." As he pulled away, he kissed Casey softly on the lips.

Casey gaped at Jack and when she recovered from her shock, she smiled at Jack. "Okay." she said. "I admit you may have bested me this time," She grabbed Jack's arms and reversed their positions, Jack's staff now feet away next to Casey's own. Casey grinned and leaned close to Jack. "But that's the only win you'll get." And, like Jack had, as she pulled away, she kissed Jack's lips.

The other Guardians smiled at the scene before them and looked at each other, smiling. "Looks like they finally made up." Tooth said, to which the other Guardians agreed.

* * *

**How was this? Honestly, it was one of my very favorite chapters to write.**

**If any of you are interested, i posted a picture of the protagonist of the sequel to this fic on . My name there is Crazywriter12.**

**Read and Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21 SEQUEL!

**Okay everyone! The sequel is finally up! It's called "RotG- Snow Mist: Guardian of Imagination" If you're interested, please go check it out!**


End file.
